Apex Predator: Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Una prisión más allá del tiempo, presidida por un hombre que colecciona enfermizos recuerdos y el dolor innombrable de las inocentes almas cuyo único crimen fue cruzarse en su camino. Advertencia: Lemon, lenguaje y situaciones explicitas. Otros Personajes: Dawn, Hilda, Misty, Lyra, Whitney, Serena, Rosa, Flannery, Gardenia, Kris, Skyla.
1. Preludio

**APEX PREDATOR  
 _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_**

 **Primer Round**

 ** _1A. Preludio_**

Silencio y quietud. Un abismo de vacío total, un resquicio de nada absoluta en las tinieblas insondables donde nada hay, donde no debe haber nada porque _nada puede haber ahí_.

Y de pronto, un sonido, estridente y continuo. Una alarma, sondando, repicando locamente, como desesperada. Tres docenas de pasos a todo correr por pasillos de superficie lustrosa, por las entrañas de un enorme castillo teñido de color rojo sangre.

También, luces de neón y una atmosfera siniestra, como de una hoguera artificial manando de las profundidades, de los mismos cimientos de la estructura, dando un tinte sobrenatural fingido, pintando las paredes de block carmín de aquel castillo que flotaba en la oscuridad sin nombre de un vacío infinito.

Dentro, el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Las paredes uniformes de color rojo le dieron la bienvenida a Moon que bajó del ascensor plantando sus pies firmes en el suelo negro pulido y reflejante.

Sus puños se apretaban con arrojo y en sus vivaces ojos de color azul pálido brillaba el coraje y el valor. No lo parecía, pero ella era la amenaza que hizo sonar la alarma en el castillo. Ella era un elemento peligroso que llegó a poner fin a la quietud macabra de aquel lugar que flotaba como un ascua de rojo fuego, diminuta en la noche sin fronteras.

Lo que Moon si parecía, era una niña de trece años, porque precisamente eso era. Medía poco menos de metro y medio, de piel rosada y un poco pálida, tenía el cabello sedoso y muy oscuro adornado por un gracioso sombrerito rojo, además de una complexión muy esbelta y ropa floja y escaza, lo que se espera de vivir en una región costera de clima tropical. En general, lucia como una energética, decidida y aventurera niña que había llegado a patearle el trasero a una especie de organización criminal intergaláctica… _o algo así, en realidad no estaba segura._

Dio varios pasos por el pasillo cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de un pequeño ejército de pies que se dirigían hacia ella a toda velocidad.

 _Más maleantes_ , pensó ella, _más batallas que voy a ganar_.

Comenzó a andar más de prisa, como persiguiendo al desafío, como buscando a sus agresores antes de darles oportunidad de encontrarla a ella… y de pronto, _¡zap!_

No supo cómo y no supo de donde, algo la tomó con fuerza del brazo tirando de ella, casi haciéndola caer al piso y forzándola a entrar violentamente en un discreto pasadizo tan estrecho que al pasar a unos metros de él, no había notado que se hallaba en la pared.

Una apretada rejilla de ventilación se cerró justo detrás de ella, bloqueando el acceso hacia el escondite desde afuera y sumiendo el reducido espacio donde se encontraba en una oscuridad parcial solo interrumpida por la poca luz rojiza que se colaba entre las ranuras de la ventila. Después de la confusión inicial y el golpe contra la pared sobre su nuca que la aturdió un poco, Moon abrió sus ojos y descubrió delante de ella, a escasos centímetros, una perspicaz y analítica mirada castaña en el rostro impasible de otra chica.

―¡Hey! ―exclamó entonces, en parte desafiante ante la revelación inesperada de la desconocida, en parte reclamando que la otra la soltase, pues la tenía aun firmemente agarrada de la muñeca, en parte como queja, sobándose con fuerza la cabeza donde se golpeó al entrar con rudeza por el diminuto conducto.

―Shhh…― le indicó en un susurro la otra, llevándose un dedo enguantado a los labios y desviando la mirada castaña a un lado donde las líneas de luz que escapaban de la rejilla se entrecortaban de manera intermitente al tiempo que pasaba frente a ella un nutrido grupo de individuos uniformados.

Debían ser por lo menos una veintena, todos, hombres y mujeres, estaban vestidos de negro con boinas del mismo color además de botas y guantes grisáceos.

Una insignia en el pecho de cada uniforme resaltaba vivamente. Tenía la forma de una gran letra _R_ pintada de siete diferentes colores.

Cuando el sonido de la muchedumbre su hubo alejado, durante varios tensos segundos, Moon miró a la chica desconocida, sosteniendo su mirada, como si con ello le transmitiera toda su desconfianza. La otra no se inmutó un segundo, aun cuando estaban apretujadas en un lugar tan estrecho que cada que respiraba una, la otra podía sentir el aliento sobre su piel.

―Bien. Se han ido. Ahora, por acá ―dijo la misteriosa muchacha, tirando de la mano de Moon, como ordenándole que la siguiera mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad distante del túnel de ventilación.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―chilló la chica de cabello moreno, tirando de su brazo para liberarse del apretón, lastimando levemente su muñeca en el intento ―¿Quién eres tú? ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

―Shhh, baja la voz ―demandó la otra. Una larga cabellera de cabello castaño cenizo claro le caía a la espalda al tiempo que dos mechones a cada lado de la cabeza le enmarcaban el rostro ―Te van a encontrar y tú no quieres eso.

―¿Y cómo lo sabes? Yo iba a enfrentarme a todos ellos y a vencerlos. ―rebatió Moon, tratando de que la emoción de su voz no se elevara demasiado, pero fallando al intentar mantener el volumen al nivel de un susurro ―No tienen una oportunidad. ¡No contra la Primera Campeona de la Región de Alola!

―Tal vez ―se encogió de hombros la otra, resoplando con indiferencia ―Tal vez habrías podido si te enfrentaran en un duelo _uno-contra-uno,_ pero me temo, su majestad, que se encuentra usted ahora muy lejos de casa.

El rostro pálido de Moon entonces se enrojeció mucho por el enfado cuando la desconocida dijo esas últimas palabras en un tono burlón, rematándolas con una tenue reverencia, para después añadir:

―Aquí no hay reglas. Y nada les hubiera impedido enfrentarte todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuántos podías haber vencido antes de fatigar completamente a tu equipo? ¿Una docena o dos? Ese era solo el comité de bienvenida. Los salones de esta fortaleza están a reventar de lacayos y no durarías suficiente para enfrentarte a la décima parte de ellos. Se lo que te digo. Confía en mí.

Moon entonces entornó la mirada, plantó ambos pies firmemente en el suelo, echando mano a su morral tomando con destreza la pokebola donde residía aquel de sus amigos pokémon a quien tenía mayor confianza. Estaba lista para luchar y con los ojos llenos del fuego del conflicto respondió, ya sin preocuparse por hacer demasiado ruido.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¡No sé ni tu nombre y para mi es claro que eres uno de ellos!

Por el contrario, la muchacha misteriosa frunció el ceño con molestia, en parte harta, en parte resignada y sin retroceder un paso siquiera, respondió aun en un susurro:

―Si fuera uno de ellos, ¿Por qué te estoy ayudando a esconderte? Un " _gracias, Leaf_ " hubiera sido más que suficiente y si lo que te preocupa es esto ―dijo sujetando con dos dedos de su mano la ropa que llevaba ―¿no te ha pasado por la mente que puede tratarse de un disfraz? Veo que la discreción y la sutileza no son tu fuerte, pero eso no quiere decir que todos seamos tan limitados de recursos como tú.

Y no era para menos. Ella sabía que la preocupación de Moon era justificada pues, además de aparecerse de la nada y sin avisar, la chica venia vistiendo el mismo uniforme y boina negros, los mismos guantes y botas grises, así como la misma insignia de la _R_ multicolor sobre el pecho.

―Pero si tu nombre es Leaf… ―reflexiva, la chica de cabello oscuro había bajado la pokebola así como el volumen de su voz ―entonces tu mandaste el llamado de auxilio.

―Le has dado al clavo, campeona, ahora si quisieras seguirme…

―¿Por qué lo enviaste? No pareces estar prisionera ―Moon había echado a andar tras ella pero seguía guardando reservas sobre la situación. Todo le parecía demasiado extraño. ―Y puedes llamarme Moon, es un placer.

Sonrió, pero la otra no respondió al gesto y posiblemente no lo viera. Caminaba sigilosa pero apresuradamente delante de ella por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo que servía como ducto de ventilación. Era lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran andar de pie, pero demasiado estrecho como para que pudiera caminar una al lado de la otra.

―Bien, Moon. Es cierto que no estoy prisionera, pero si recuerdas el mensaje, no dije que lo estuviera. Dije que había en este sitio chicas que si lo estaban y que necesitaban ayuda lo antes posible.

Ésta rascó su cabeza de oscura cabellera pensativa, tratando de recordar, mientras su guía continuaba avanzando por los conductos sin detenerse. Trató de hacer memoria para recordar el mensaje, pero pronto descubrió que apenas si lo había escuchado una vez y no le había puesto demasiada atención.

Tan pronto fue llamada al Paraíso de la Fundación Aether por la señora Lusamine, quien era la Presidenta así como la madre de Lillie, su mejor amiga, Moon se apareció allí y le fue informado que habían recibido un mensaje misterioso. En él la voz entrecortada y desesperada de una chica que se identificaba a si misma con el nombre de Leaf rogaba mandaran ayuda para rescatar a un grupo de niñas que al parecer se encontraban prisioneras y en poder de una alguna suerte de organización criminal en una especie de fortaleza.

La grabación estaba distorsionada y era de pésima calidad, mientras que la voz de la chica hablaba rápidamente intercalando sollozos y gritos desesperados. Era difícil sacar algo en limpio, pero Moon, poco o nada entendió con la mente puesta en el reto de la aventura y en saltar de inmediato a la acción de poner en su sitio algunos villanos.

Al parecer, la señal fue captada y su origen rastreado hacia algún olvidado rincón del _Ultra Espacio_ , aquella dimensión alterna que era algo así como un tipo de puente entre diversos y muy distintos mundos… o versiones del mismo mundo _o lo que fuera_. Ella no entendía nada de esas cosas. No era del tipo de chica que llega, lee las reglas y aprende a jugar. Ella conoció el juego jugándolo y era así como había aprendido a moverse a través de los _agujeros de gusano_ y navegar el Ultra Espacio en el lomo de _Nebby_ su fiel compañera pokémon.

De esa manera, Moon había recibido instrucciones para encontrar aquel siniestro castillo y, aunque sabía que podía enviar señales de auxilio de vuelta a la Fundación si era necesario, también le dijeron que no era prudente que ellos se comunicasen con ella de manera continua, pues de hacerlo, delatarían su posición a los criminales y ellos podían usar esa información para encontrarlos, así como la gente del mundo donde estaba el Paraíso Aether habían podido encontrar a los criminales.

Y ahora estaba ahí, recorriendo en silencio los resquicios más oscuros de aquel perverso complejo asistida por una persona que decía ser la autora de la llamada de auxilio pero que se notaba bastante más segura y autosuficiente de lo que ella hubiera esperado encontrarla.

Y no es que Leaf diera especialmente mala espina. En realidad parecía una chica agradable. Un poco seria y algo mandona de primera impresión, pero era no era mucho mayor que ella misma, si acaso tendría unos quince años como máximo y aunque parecía de complexión más robusta que la propia Moon, talvez era una percepción causada por aquel ajustado uniforme negro cuya falda dejaba ver las piernas a partir de la altura de los muslos y cuya blusa corta y muy apretada hacía lucir el busto de su portadora más grande de lo que en realidad era.

En esto cavilaba la chica cuando chocó abruptamente contra su compañera quien venía adelante, pues esta se había detenido y levantado una mano como para hacer señal de que parasen.

―Ouch, lo siento. Venía distraída ―se disculpó la de cabello oscuro, pero no pudo decir más porque de inmediato la otra volteó haciendo nuevamente la señal de que guardase silencio.

―Shhh. ―murmuró la otra ―No hagas ruido. Llegamos.

―¿A dónde?

Leaf se hizo a un lado. Pero no había mucho espacio a donde hacerse. El ducto era tan estrecho como siempre y al pegarse de espaldas a una de las paredes para que Moon pudiera acercarse y ver, el poco espacio que dejaba demandaba que ella también se pusiera de espaldas contra la otra pared, quedando ambas encontradas de frente con el cuerpo pegado la una a la otra.

El pasillo por el que habían andado se terminaba ahí mismo, en otra rejilla de ventilación como la anterior, pero esta parecía firmemente sujeta. Al otro lado, un oscuro y amplio recinto, ubicado a un salto de por lo menos dos pisos por debajo de la altura de la ventila, mostraba un par de muebles que eran visibles solo porque descansaban justo debajo de las únicas fuentes de luz del lugar.

Eran dos sillas de altos respaldos y de una construcción sólida y fuerte. Sentadas en ellas, un par de chicas parecían reposar, una en cada silla. Pero al inspeccionarlas con más detenimiento, Moon pudo darse cuenta que no estaban dormidas ni tampoco descansaban. En realidad, tenían manos y piernas férreamente sujetas a las sillas por gruesas correas de cuero reforzado. Una de ellas, tenía la cabeza caída sobre el pecho en una posición que lucía sumamente incomoda pero que era solo posible porque el resto del cuerpo de la chica, incluidos sus hombros y torso estaban sujetos con firmeza al mueble.

―¡Son ellas! Vamos ayudarlas de inmediato ―suspiró Moon con entusiasmo y preocupación en partes iguales ―Ven, ayúdame a abrir esto.

Leaf levantó su mano, pero no para ayudarla, sino para detener una de las manos de Moon que trataban de aferrar la rejilla que las separaba de las niñas cautivas. Ella levantó la mirada a su compañera, a lo que la de ojos castaños negó con la cabeza, pidió silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios y después sugirió que escuchara, señalando su oído.

Moon no comprendió de inmediato, pero al concentrarse en escuchar, le pareció percibir momentos después el sonido distante de un andar por el suelo bajo ellas.

No era como los desordenados y veloces pasos de las toscas suelas de las botas del ejército de secuaces que había escuchado descender por los pasillos a todo correr. Este andar era acompasado, rítmico, elegante. Era el sonido de finos zapatos de dura suela andar por un piso pulido y limpísimo.

Pero ellas no eran las únicas que lo habían escuchado. Las chicas maniatadas dentro de la habitación a oscuras lo habían oído también. La respiración de una de ellas se alteró y levantó la cara con el rostro torcido en un rictus de puro horror.

―Hilda… Hilda, creo que lo escucho. ¡Es él! ¡Ahí viene! ―comenzó a sollozar la primera prisionera con el cabello largo, lacio y oscuro sobre la cara, cayéndole de debajo de un sobrero tejido de color blanco.

―Lo sé, Dawn. También lo escucho. Cálmate por favor… ―respondió la chica atada a la otra silla, aquella que tenía la posición incómoda. No levantó el rostro pero por la tensión en su voz era obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse a sí misma. Tenía una larga melena de cabello castaño y ondulado que se le escapaba de debajo de una cachucha deportiva.

―No puedo. No puedo más. No lo soportaré. No de nuevo. Por favor, Hilda, haz algo. Haz que pare, por favor… ―rogaba Dawn con gruesas lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, manando de un par de grandes y bellos ojos grisáceos. Debía tener unos 14 años.

―Lo siento, Dawn, no puedo. ―Hilda tragó saliva, estaba temblando, pero al decir lo siguiente levantó el rostro, un rostro hermoso de 16 años iluminado por dos ojos de azul intenso―Pero no le des el gusto de escucharte rogar. Es lo que _él_ quiere. Se fuerte, por favor.

La chica prisionera de cabello oscuro contuvo difícilmente el llanto, mordiéndose un labio con desesperación y tratando de forzar sus ataduras para liberarse.

Ante tal escena, Moon asustada y conmovida al mismo tiempo, se aferró con más fuerza a las barras de la rejilla de ventilación que la separaba a ella y a Leaf de las otras y trató de derribarla. Su compañera castaña sin soltarle la muñeca con su mano, la apretó más para tratar de impedírselo y buscándole la mirada negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

Ambas chicas parecían discutir sólo con las expresiones de sus rostros sin hacer ruido alguno, únicamente torciendo contrariados y efusivos gestos, hasta que el ruido de los pasos se volvió más fuerte y claro y los sollozos mal reprimidos de Dawn les indicaron que el dueño de aquellos pies había entrado al recinto.

―Buenos días, mis niñas ―dijo una voz grave y levemente rasposa después que con un sonido raudo, el deslizar de una puerta automática dejara pasar un potente raudal de pura luz blanca al oscuro cuarto.

Sobre el camino de la luz, la sombra monstruosamente alargada de un hombre alto se dibujaba a lo largo de la habitación.

―Espero que hayan podido descansar. Sé que es difícil adecuarse a la ausencia de la luz del día pero encontraran que es más eficiente trabajar con un horario que no dependa de las idas y venidas de las lumbreras celestes. Denle tiempo. Se acostumbraran. ―el hombre siguió hablando y al acercarse, apareció en el rango de visión de las dos intrusas que se asomaban entre las aberturas de la ventila.

Su figura se reveló como la de un hombre de entre cuarenta y cincuenta, alto, delgado, impecablemente vestido con un smoking de color negro y zapatos relucientes del mismo color. No podían ver su rostro, pues estaba de espaldas, pero sí pudieron notar que usaba el cabello oscurísimo muy muy corto casi al ras de su cabeza.

Había traído consigo un sencillo banco y lo que parecía ser un libro pequeño.

―Sé que nuestra última sesión fue un poco brusca, pero mírenlo por el lado amable. Lo que aprendieron aquella vez les ayudara a comportarse a partir de ahora ―siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a las sillas donde estaban férreamente sujetas sus prisioneras. Se acercó primero a Dawn y acariciándole suavemente el rostro añadió ―Nada de intentos de escape. Nada de escupir tampoco. Es de mala educación.

Dijo esto último sin dejar de acariciar a la chica a su izquierda, pero volteando a mirar a Hilda que estaba a su derecha y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de desprecio.

―P-por favor… déjenos ir a casa. De verdad no diremos nada. Lo prometemos, pero déjenos libres, por favor ―los ojos de Dawn se anegaron en lágrimas nuevamente y su ruego se empapó de llanto levantando el rostro hacia aquel hombre.

―Ah, pero mi niña ¿no lo has comprendido aun? ―mientras lo miraba, aquel individuo se aferró con su mano al rostro de la chica apretándole el mentón y los labios en una mezcla perversa de agresión y caricia ―Nadie va a irse hasta que no entiendan lo que pretendo enseñarles aquí. Es en ese momento en que las voy a dejar libres, cuando comprendan que ahora ésta es su casa.

Dawn quedó sollozando y jadeando aterrada cuando el hombre la soltó. Éste dio dos pasos atrás y colocando el banco sobre el suelo, se sentó cruzando elegantemente una sus piernas y abrió cuidadosamente el libro que traía donde lo señalaba un separador.

―Hoy quiero leerles otra historia ¿Dónde nos quedamos la vez anterior?

―No, por favor. No de nuevo. Eso no… ―Dawn rompió en llanto sacudiendo la cabeza desesperada como si tratara de protegerse así de lo que ahí iba a ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, arriba en la ventila, aquella discusión de miradas que habían sostenido Moon y Leaf se había transformado en una silenciosa batalla de manos. La castaña pugnaba por alejar a la otra de la reja mientras esta se aferraba insistentemente en derribarla para saltar al cuarto de inmediato y rescatar a las pobres prisioneras. Simplemente, en la mente de Moon no cabía que Leaf pudiera sólo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras veía a aquellas niñas sufrir tan atrozmente. Por su parte, la propia Leaf solo rogaba en su mente que a Moon no se le ocurriera abrir la boca y decir cualquier cosa.

 _¡BLAM!_

Poniéndose tenso, el hombre del banco cerró su libro de golpe y su voz normalmente gentil y calmada se escuchó firme y severa cuando dijo sin levantarse de su asiento siquiera.

―No está bien interrumpir a alguien cuando va a leer. Es de muy mala educación ―aseveró. No era posible verlo desde lo alto y con aquella luz, pero seguro que estaba fulminando con los ojos a Dawn pues Hilda, notándolo, se apresuró a distraerle mientras la otra cautiva intentaba reunir fuerzas para contener su llanto.

―Nos dijo la otra vez que nos contaría la historia de una chica que conoció en una piscina. Dijo que era especial, pues fue la única a la que visitó dos veces.

―Ah, es cierto. Esa historia me encanta. Ya entenderán porque. ―dijo el hombre alegrándose y abriendo el libro de nuevo, hurgó unos momentos entre las páginas hasta que se detuvo en una disponiéndose a leer.

Para entonces, los apagados quejidos de Dawn casi no se escuchaban pero seguramente se debía a que la chica hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para morderse la lengua y obligarse a guardar silencio. Al mismo tiempo, la acallada contienda que se daba en los túneles de la ventilación varios metros más arriba había concluido con una ganadora, por lo menos provisionalmente.

Y es que Leaf no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Moon las delatara y, valiéndose de su mayor potencia física, obligó a la enérgica chica de ojos azules a retirar las manos de sobre la rejilla y colocándole el antebrazo sobre el cuello para someterla contra la pared, usó su otra mano para apretarle sólidamente la boca e impedir que gritara o emitiera sonido alguno.

Y así, contra su voluntad, al igual que las dos chicas amarradas a las sillas abajo, Moon tuvo que escuchar la historia que leía relatándoles aquel hombre.


	2. Misty

**_1B. Misty_**

Era una noche de verano.

La luz de la brillante luna se colaba a través del techo de cristal del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste que se había vaciado casi por completo minutos antes. La superficie del agua de la piscina se movía serenamente dibujando patrones irregulares como de ondas de luz sobre el fondo de azulejo.

Un par de pies desnudos recorrieron el borde de la piscina rumbo a la plataforma de clavados y tan pronto aquellas manos de piel pálida alcanzaron la escalerilla, comenzaron a subir por ella hasta la cima, a varios metros por encima de la superficie del agua.

Justo ahí, con temple y decisión, aquella figura que se había elevado hasta aquella altura aterradora se despojó de la toalla que le cubría todo el cuerpo revelando su delgadísima complexión: de piernas largas, muy delgadas, su busto no era más que la promesa de un par de pechos que, esperaba ella, crecerían algún día. Estaba usando un bikini y su cabello corto y de un color naranja intenso, estaba sujeto en una diminuta coleta a un lado de su cabeza.

Su nombre era Misty y aunque tenía solo doce, ya era la orgullosa líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Ya fuera por su carácter ambicioso o porque no toleraba que la gente pensara que siendo tan joven no merecía el puesto que ostentaba, la pequeña Misty estaba siempre en busca de maneras de probarse a sí misma. Ya fuera que enfrentara todos sus combates contra quienes venían a desafiar su gimnasio como si fueran la batalla de su vida o que esperara a que todos se fueran por las noches para subir a lo más alto de la plataforma de clavados, parecía que trataba constantemente de alcanzar un estándar que nadie fuera de sí misma había decidido poner sumamente alto.

La diferencia es que esa noche en el gimnasio, junto a la piscina, _ella no se encontraba totalmente sola._

La chica tomó vuelo y a grandes zancadas recorrió velozmente toda la superficie de la plataforma, lanzándose en un grácil movimiento desde las alturas en picado sobre el agua.

Pudiera ser que no haya calculado bien la distancia o su posición de entrada en la alberca o simplemente que era demasiado terca para admitir que aún no estaba lista para hacer ese gran salto, pero la pelirroja se precipitó hasta el fondo de la piscina y antes de poder hacer el intento de salir a la superficie, su cabeza se golpeó contra el azulejo, dejándola inconsciente bajo el agua.

De haber estado ella sola, como pensaba que lo estaba, aquella habría sido la noche del fallecimiento de Misty, pero no fue así. No esa noche.

Apenas instantes después que el cuerpo de la chica había entrado en la piscina agitando la superficie del agua y viendo que no había salido a respirar, un hombre alto y delgado se puso de pie de entre las sombrías proximidades de la alberca, echó a un lado su elegante saco negro y se quitó los zapatos en media carrera hasta el borde para después lanzarse en un sencillo pero efectivo clavado.

Buceó con destreza, abrazó al bello ángel que yacía como dormido en lo profundo de las aguas y nadó hacia afuera.

Misty fue depositada con cuidado sobre el suelo seco alrededor de la piscina apenas un minuto después. Abundantes chorros de agua goteaban de la camisa y pantalón de aquel extraño cuando se acercó a revisarla. Si, se había golpeado, pero la herida no era nada de qué preocuparse. Lo preocupante era que no estaba respirando. De inmediato, el hombre se aplicó a realizar la maniobra de salvamento necesaria, apretando sobre el pecho de la chica para después taparle los orificios de la nariz con las manos y compartirle de su aliento boca a boca.

Repitió el proceso un par de veces y pronto los pulmones de Misty volvieron a funcionar, expulsando el agua que habían alojado por la boca de la chica que tosió torpemente entreabriendo los ojos no pudiendo enfocar lo que veía.

Una mano fuerte le acaricio el rostro cariñosamente al tiempo que una voz profunda y varonil decía después:

―Ya pasó, mi niña. Estarás bien pero estás helada, será mejor que hagamos algo con eso.

La chica estaba apenas recuperando la conciencia y le costó trabajo recapitular que había pasado y como había llegado hasta ahí, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello, pues el extraño extendió los brazos hacia ella y levantándola del suelo la abrazó contra su pecho.

El aliento no había vuelto a ella como para permitirle formular cuando menos una de las mil preguntas que le venían a la mente, pero pronto, la confusión se vio reemplazada por una vergüenza enorme al tiempo que el color se le subió al rostro al sentir la textura de la camisa empapada de aquel hombre directamente sobre su pecho desnudo.

La chica se echó hacia atrás apartándose del cuerpo del desconocido mientras se cubría los pezones con un brazo, avergonzada. Sus ojos rebuscaron alrededor tratando de dilucidar del elusivo paradero de la mitad superior de su traje de baño y al hacerlo, su mirada finalmente pudo conseguir una imagen clara de aquel hombre.

Debía pasar de los cuarenta y tenía el cabello negro muy corto. Las largas entradas en su cabello ampliaban su frente que no lucia arruga alguna pues su gesto era una amplia sonrisa. Tenia desabotonada la camisa revelando su torso que evidenciaba que su mejor época había pasado ya, pero aún se mantenía en forma a pesar de los años.

―No hace falta que te preocupes. Hoy has tenido suerte, pequeña. ―su expresión gentil habría inspirado confianza en otro momento, pero en ese instante, entre casi haberse ahogado y encontrarse semidesnuda de pronto, Misty la encontró un tanto inquietante. ―Tranquilízate. Ya estas a salvo.

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo, demostrando que si la chica había podido alejarse era solo porque él se lo había permitido pues entre sus fuertes brazos la tenía completamente a su merced. Los labios del hombre volvieron a aplicarse contra los de ella nuevamente, pero esta vez no para comunicarle aire sino acariciándolos en un beso apasionado que Misty no sabía cómo ni tenía intención alguna de corresponder.

Este beso tuvo el efecto contrario al anterior, pues dejó a la chica asustada y sin aliento.

―¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¡Aléjese de mí! ―Misty volvió a empujarlo, esta vez con ambas manos, pero no dio ningún resultado.

―¿Por qué razón haría eso? ¿Acaso olvidas que acabo de salvarte la vida? ¿No merezco un poco de gratitud por ello? ¿Algún gesto de agradecimiento de tu parte? ―el desconocido parecía divertido. La chica había comenzado a forcejear y patalear inultamente y eso lo estaba divirtiendo bastante, pero lo permitió solo un poco porque entonces, con reflejos felinos, sujetó una de las muñecas de ella fuertemente con una mano y con la otra le apretó las mejillas con fuerza suficiente para lastimar y dijo, teniendo la maldad tatuada en los ojos oscuros ―No hay nadie más aquí ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Primero, que de no ser por mí ahora estarías muerta y segundo, que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie va a venir a ayudarte.

La pelirroja abrió sus brillantes ojos tanto como pudo, horrorizada al tiempo que sollozaba y las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que escurrían de su cabello naranja.

―Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es disfrutarlo, porque yo haré lo mismo ―concluyó aquel hombre ampliando más su impía sonrisa como para demostrar que ya había comenzado.

Aquella noche de verano, las paredes del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se llenaron con los gritos y ruegos desesperados de su pequeña e indefensa líder que nada pudo hacer para defenderse de aquel hombre que, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de terminar de desnudarla, hizo a un lado la única prenda que cubría el sexo virgen de la chica después de separarle las piernas ampliamente, venciendo con facilidad la resistencia que ella oponía, para penetrarla con fuerza ignorando totalmente los quejidos que Misty profería ante la humillante y dolorosísima experiencia.

Y aquel sujeto no paró y no le dio descanso ni tuvo ninguna misericordia.

Durante gran parte de la noche, poseyó a Misty tanto como quiso hasta que las piernas de la chica hormigueaban por haber sido forzadas a estar flexionadas en una posición sumamente incomoda y ese doloroso escozor que le causaba el invasivo miembro al profanarla le hacía punzar todo el vientre. Los gemidos y alaridos de la chica pasaron de ser ruegos por auxilio a ser suplicas para que la dejara en paz hasta transformarse en balbuceos inteligibles.

Cuando se hubo saciado, volcando hasta la última gota de su semen en la joven y ya no tan inocente vagina de la chica, se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta acomodándose la ropa y se despidió dándole un solo beso sobre la frente que ella recibió lloriqueando.

El sujeto desapareció sin dejar rastro pero la pobre Misty estuvo tendida sobre el suelo helado junto a la piscina hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana se colaron por el techo de cristal del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Pasaron 4 años. Aquellas paredes guardaron el secreto de aquel acto atroz y durante otra noche silenciosa de verano como aquella, aquel mismo hombre se apareció nuevamente en aquel lugar.

Deambuló orondo por el sitio, deteniéndose un momento sobre el lugar donde recordaba que se había dado el gusto de tomar a la joven Misty contra su voluntad, recordando sus gritos infantiles y desesperados.

Y entonces, la voz de una mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación:

―Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo volverías. ¿Aun sigues violando niñas pequeñas por diversión?

El desconocido se incorporó, pues se había agachado como si quisiera acercarse al suelo para escuchar si el susurro de los gemidos de su presa había quedado contenido tras el azulejo. Se dio la vuelta y aquella amplia sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro al reconocer a alguien familiar:

Ahí estaba, frente a él, la líder de gimnasio. Pero mientras que él seguía siendo el mismo hombre de apariencia elegante e inquietante mirada, ella había cambiado mucho.

Misty ya no era una niña. Con 16 años cumplidos, además de haber crecido varios centímetros, su cuerpo tenía ya la forma de una mujer adulta. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado, permitiendo que sus largas piernas lucieran más y aunque aún era poco el volumen de sus senos, ciertamente ya se marcaba su forma redonda y firme contra la estirada trama del traje de baño de una pieza que estaba usando.

También había dejado crecer su cabello que, aun de un anaranjado intenso, ahora le caía a los lados del rostro hasta los hombros curveándose un poco al final.

Al ver y reconocer al hombre que la había profanado, su mirada era severa, llena de ira y desprecio.

―Pero mira cómo has crecido. ―dijo aquel, recreándose en la figura de la chica ―Apenas te reconozco con ese lindo par de pechos que te han crecido.

Ella frunció el ceño, ofendida y con un movimiento rápido le lanzó una bofetada que el otro no le permitió conectar pues le detuvo la mano en seco atrapándola en la suya.

―¿Cómo te atreves a volver aquí después de lo que hiciste conmigo? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir? ¿De lo que tuve que hacer después de que me dejaste tendida en el suelo como si fuera un preservativo usado?

El otro negó con la cabeza, sin soltarle la mano, apretándola más. Su socarrona sonrisa no hacía más que ensancharse y eso enfureció mucho a la chica.

―No tengo idea. ―respondió finalmente ―Muéstrame.

Los pies desnudos de Misty recorrieron los azulejos hasta las duchas. Tras ella avanzaban los finos zapatos de charol del otro que la seguía de cerca.

―No tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Sentía el cuerpo molido después de lo que me hiciste, pero creo que más que fuerza, lo que me hacía falta era la voluntad de hacerlo. Me sentía deshecha, vacía. Permanecí por horas mirando un punto en la distancia sin pensar en nada hasta que escuche ruidos afuera. Casi era hora de abrir el gimnasio y lo único que pude hacer fue llegar trastabillando hasta las duchas, abrir el agua y bañarme para ver si lograba borrar de mi piel la sensación de tu cuerpo contaminándome.

La chica se metió al cubículo de una de las duchas y como si reviviera la sensación de lo sucedido 4 años atrás, abrió el agua caliente que bajó de la regadera, bañándola.

―¿Y lo lograste?

―No ―respondió con voz rencorosa ―Nunca. No pude. Aunque me bañe por horas. Era inútil. Durante años, el recuerdo de lo que me hiciste me visitó en sueños, atormentándome.

La chica apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El agua le había aplacado y empapado ya el cabello y ahora las gotas resbalaban recorriendo la forma curvilínea de su cuerpo.

―No sabes cómo te odié. Te odié por poner de cabeza toda mi vida por puro placer. Te odie porque no podía verme al espejo desnuda sin alucinar tus sucias manos envolviéndome. Te odie por haberme robado algo que esperaba poder entregar a alguien especial en algún momento especial…

―Ah, que lastima. ¿Y ese alguien tenía nombre? ―se burló el hombre misterioso sin piedad alguna.

―¡Cállate! ―demandó ella gritando sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Aunque el agua estaba caliente, Misty estaba temblando.

Y entonces, los brazos desnudos de él la rodearon, abrazándola desde atrás. Al parecer, mientras ella le dio la espalda para entrar en la ducha, él aprovechó para quitarse su fino traje y demás prendas.

Sus manos deseosas recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica adentrándose bajo la delgada tela de su traje de baño y al llegar hasta su cara la acaricio nuevamente, esta vez con mayor suavidad pues ella parecía no desear resistirse.

―Y la razón por la que más te odie fue porque te demoraste cuatro años en volver. ―dijo la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio ante aquellas caricias que le hicieron estremecer el cuerpo.

Y él estaba sonriendo. La tenía en sus manos nuevamente y esta vez, en lugar de luchar para defenderse de él, daba la impresión de que desde que lo había visto, Misty estuvo debatiéndose consigo misma para no entregársele de inmediato.

―¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? ¿Tienes idea de lo sucia que me sentía cada noche que, después de soñar lo que me hiciste, despertaba mojada y excitada? ¿Acaso imaginas lo confuso que fue para mí pasar de odiar ese recuerdo a comenzar a sentir deseos de que algún día se repitiera?

La respiración de Misty estaba agitada, en parte por la rabia contenida, en parte por el placer que había comenzado a sentir cuando las manos grandes y fuertes de aquel hombre habían comenzado a estrujarle los pechos con descaro.

―Jamás adivinarás con cuantos chicos tuve que acostarme esperando que hacerlo con alguno de ellos se sintiera como hacerlo contigo ―farfulló ella entonces entre dientes. Para su orgullo era vergonzoso confesarlo, pero estaba demasiado excitada para que eso le importara.

―¿Con cuántos?

―¡Con todos los que pude! Comencé a apostar con los retadores del gimnasio que si lograban vencerme _los dejaría metérmela_ , pero la idea no los dejaba concentrarse y jamás perdía, así que cambie mi política a que si yo los vencía, entonces _ellos estaría obligados a metérmela_. ―la mano de Misty bajó tras su espalda buscando ansiosa entre las piernas del desconocido y cuando descubrió su miembro duro, lo agarró con fuerza ―Ninguno la tenía como tu ni sabía usarla igual tampoco.

―Naturalmente, seguramente lo que sucedió es que acabaste cogiendo con un montón de niños, así que ¿Qué esperabas?

― _¿Qué es lo que esperas tu ahora para metérmela?_

Y como si eso fuera lo único que estaba esperando, el hombre la sujetó con firmeza de las caderas con sus varoniles manos y procedió a echar a un lado la parte de su atuendo que escondía la entrada de la vagina de Misty, como lo hiciera cuatro años antes en aquel lugar, pero la diferencia es que en aquel entonces la estaba tomando por delante y está por detrás, aquella vez ella le rogaba que no lo hiciera, ahora, estaba a punto de suplicarle que la hiciera suya.

Y lo hizo. Lo hizo con fuerza y mucha, pues la chica gritaba demandándole más como si en aquellos años de su ausencia ella se hubiera vuelto insaciable. La cadera de él golpeaba el posterior de la chica con tal violencia que la obligó a quedar apretada contra la pared del cubículo del baño, gimiendo y gruñendo poseída de deseo. Al parecer, ella siguió el consejo que él le diera la primera vez y estaba disfrutándolo en grande.

Las embestidas se prolongaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Misty terminó varias veces y un delgado hilillo de semen resbalaba por la comisura de su vagina recorriendo una de sus piernas, hasta que las rodillas de la pelirroja flaquearon y tuvo que sentarse, fatigada.

―Si… justo de eso estaba hablando ―dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento ―Aunque recordaba que se sentía como si fuera más grande.

―Eso es porque antes tú eras más pequeña, chiquilla insolente. ―respondió él con rostro serio, antes de darse la vuelta para tomar su ropa y vestirse.

―Supongo que no debo esperar que vuelvas pronto.

―Eso te enseñara a valorar las cosas buenas porque no suceden siempre. ―sonrió entonces socarronamente el hombre. ―Piensa en ello la próxima vez que montes a alguno de los entrenadores que vienen a perder a tu gimnasio.

Misty se puso de pie y cerrando la llave del agua se dispuso a salir de la ducha pero al hacerlo, se topó de frente con el hombre misterioso, impecablemente vestido y sonriendo ampliamente con esa mirada inquietante en los ojos.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer o decir nada, él la besó en la frente y salió silenciosa y discretamente de ahí, dejando a la líder de gimnasio apretando los puños, odiando el no poder odiarlo también por eso.


	3. Lyra

**_2A. Lyra_**

Moon salió del conducto de ventilación, desplomándose de rodillas sobre el suelo del pasillo, pulido como un espejo.

Se abrazaba a su misma como temiendo que un ejército de invisibles manos se apoderaran de ella si no se cubría el cuerpo con sus brazos. Su respiración estaba agitada y el sudor le perlaba la frente y caía por el rostro.

Corrió tanto cuanto pudo pues una sofocante mezcla de desesperación y miedo se había apoderado de ella, compeliéndola a salir de inmediato de aquel lugar, a respirar aire fresco y sentir que podía disfrutar de su espacio personal.

Pero el aire que respiraba en cualquier parte de aquel enorme y siniestro castillo no era fresco, pues no se encontraba en ningún lugar que tuviera una atmosfera que ella pudiera respirar. En lugar de ello, la fortaleza flotaba en un abismo oscuro y vacuo, herméticamente cerrada como si de una estación espacial se tratara.

La chica giró apenas la cabeza cuando escuchó que unos pasos quedos y distantes se acercaban por el mismo sendero por el que ella había llegado, por el túnel de ventilación.

―¿Cómo pudiste…? ―dijo Moon, mirando de reojo a Leaf cuando emergió de las sombras tras ella ―¿cómo es que pudiste escuchar esa historia sin inmutarte siquiera…? ¿Por qué no me dejaste hacer algo para que se detuviera?

―¿Hacer algo? ―respondió la otra, aun vistiendo su uniforme oscuro, de pie a escasos centímetros de su compañera, mirándola con una indiferente mirada ―¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Derribar la rejilla de ventilación, saltar dentro del cuarto, liberar a las chicas cautivas y hacer que aquel hombre se callara por la fuerza?

―Si. Exacto. ¡Precisamente eso! ―Moon se puso de pie con la potencia que su repentino enfado e indignación le proveían. Encaró a Leaf, quien era varios centímetros más alta que ella y tenía la mirada inexpresiva, lo que sólo logró que la chica de cabello moreno se enfureciera todavía más ―O si eres demasiado cobarde para tratar de hacer algo, ¡por lo menos no debiste impedirme a mi hacerlo!

―No había nada que pudieras hacer ¿entiendes? No ahí.

―¡No tienes idea de quién soy y de lo que soy capaz! ―le gritó Moon entonces y se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a buscar a esas indefensas niñas apresadas y liberarlas. No tenía idea de en qué sentido tenía que comenzar a andar, pero caminar era lo que hacía cuando estaba enojada, aunque lo hiciera sin rumbo alguno.

―Eres la campeona de la región de Alola, ¿no? Significa que debes ser una entrenadora excepcional, la mejor de toda tu generación, una prodigio. ¿Eso fue lo que te dijeron? ―Leaf, procurando mantenerse ecuánime, se había apoyado relajadamente sobre la pared del pasillo y escondido los ojos bajo la visera de su boina oscura.

Moon seguía caminando a punto de llegar al otro extremo del pasillo, dispuesta a dejar a su compañera atrás, ignorarla si era preciso. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para siquiera darse la vuelta y prestarle atención hasta que Leaf continuó:

―A ellas les dijeron lo mismo, ¿sabes? A esas chicas. Ellas eran también las campeonas de donde vienen. Las mejores de tooooda la región. Y míralas ahora.

Los pasos de Moon se detuvieron antes de desaparecer tras una esquina. Aun le temblaban las manos y aunque su respiración se había normalizado aun sentía esa sensación peculiar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas. La voz de la chica castaña la alcanzó hasta el otro lado del pasillo y ella no tuvo pedirle que continuara:

―Dawn, la chica de cabello oscuro y lacio, ella era la campeona de la región de Sinnoh. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Cynthia, la gran entrenadora legendaria? Dawn la venció y le quitó su trono.

»En cuanto a Hilda, la castaña de cabello ondulado, ella fue campeona en Unova y no solo derrotó al campeón sino que en el camino desmanteló una poderosa organización criminal que había logrado apoderarse de la Liga Pokémon y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el mundo entero.

La mirada preocupada e insegura de Moon se asomó de reojo para mirar a Leaf, que se había levantado de su lugar y caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad. Al alcanzarla, dijo:

―El problema no es que no sepa quién eres tú y de lo que eres capaz. Ellas eran igualmente capaces y fueron capturadas de cualquier forma. El problema es que _tú no sabes quién es él y de lo que es capaz._

Ambas chicas comenzaron a andar por los pasillos, en silencio y con precaución. Constantemente, Leaf revisaba el reloj de su muñeca y, llevándoselo en ocasiones al oído como si el aparato le susurrara algo. La realidad era que ella conocía tan bien la rutina de aquel lugar que monitoreaba constantemente el tiempo para determinar si el lugar por el que transitaban era seguro en ese momento y, en caso de sucesos o movimientos inesperados, se mantenía atenta a las transmisiones que el dispositivo captaba.

―Su nombre es Giovanni. ―le contaba a Moon mientras iban ―No me preguntes que edad tiene que no tengo idea. Lo que si te puedo decir es que comenzó como el líder del grupo criminal conocido como el Equipo Rocket. En algún punto en su carrera, se hizo con tanto poder que pudo, literalmente, ampliar sus fronteras para abarcar incluso más allá de su universo de origen. Ahora, con el poder de todo un abanico de organizaciones de delincuentes bajo su mando y con la capacidad de viajar e invadir nuevos mundos a través del _Ultra Espacio_ , su imperio perverso evolucionó y es conocido como el _Equipo Rainbow Rocket._

―Pero y esas chicas… ¿porque las tiene atrapadas?

―En principio, porque son una amenaza. Como te he dicho, son las campeonas de sus regiones y seguramente en el mundo del que provienen, se enfrentaron y pusieron un alto a rufianes similares al propio Giovanni.

»Lamentablemente, se confiaron creyendo que él sería lo mismo, ignorando que el líder del RR es, por mucho, un truhan de mucho mayor calibre que, después de derrotarlas, las encerró aquí mismo y las conserva como un trofeo. Las tortura, abusa de ellas, hasta intentar convencerlas que se unan a su régimen. Son para el solamente parte de una colección, como los relatos que tiene en su libro.

―¿Entonces hay más…?

―Más chicas y más historias. Si. El castillo es grande, pero justo ahora te llevo a donde las tiene prisioneras.

―¿Pero las historias son verdaderas?

―Me sería imposible asegurarlo, pero viendo lo que Giovanni es capaz de hacer, no me sorprendería. Es como si en ese libro llevara un registro de aquellas chicas a las que violó, como si fuera un registro de sus triunfos, el muy enfermo.

Moon volvió a mirar al frente, tragó saliva y levantando la mirada, hizo acopio de valor permitiendo que su indignación y angustia le ayudaran a motivarlo. Entornando los ojos se decidió a seguir avanzando al frente.

―Llévame con ellas. Debemos salvarlas cuanto antes.

El camino fue arduo y rebuscado. Según Leaf, usar los ascensores estaba fuera de toda discusión pues eran intensamente monitoreados, sobre todo después de que ella irrumpiera de manera tan poco sutil en el castillo. Después de bajar muchas escaleras y deambular por pasillos oscuros, en las profundidades de la fortaleza donde largas y frías paredes negras flanqueaban los silenciosos corredores, llegaron a un largo pasillo que parecía una suerte de calabozo, pues estaba bordeado de pesadas puertas metálicas, cada una con un cerrojo electrónico y una pequeña ventana con barrotes.

―¿Cuántas tiene? ―preguntó en un susurro la campeona de Alola mirando las ominosas puertas con recelo.

―Aquí, tres solamente. Dawn y Hilda siguen en el cuarto de condicionamiento, con ellas son cinco. En cuanto a las otras dos me temo que no queda mucho que se pueda hacer… ―comenzó a decir Leaf, pero Moon no estaba escuchándola ya.

La chica de cabello moreno se habia detenido al escuchar unos tristes y dolorosos quejidos viniendo de detrás de una de las pesadas puertas. Se puso de puntitas para observar al interior por la pequeña ventana con barrotes y al buscar dentro del cuarto con su vista, al fondo descubrió algo que le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón:

Encogida en una de las esquinas en el extremo más lejano del cuarto, una chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus propias rodillas y con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos de manera que de su rostro sollozante no pudo ver nada, sino solo un par de largas coletas cafés que brotaban en su nuca y se curvaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Se encontraba completamente desnuda, y la piel clara y rosada de sus extremidades evidenciaba las dolorosas marcas de haber sido maltratada y golpeada con tremenda severidad recientemente.

Al verla, la tristeza invadió el corazón de la campeona que rebuscó con su mano donde se encontraba el cerrojo y comenzó a forcejear con él inútilmente. Una luz roja parecía evidenciar que el seguro electrónico de la puerta estaba cerrado.

―¿Qué es lo que haces? ― Leaf apenas se había acercado a tratar de razonar con ella cuando un sonido repentino y distante alertó a ambas chicas. Al otro extremo del pasillo las puertas dobles del ascensor comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y una intensa luz amarilla comenzó a emerger en medio de ellas. ―¡Alguien viene, deprisa, vámonos!

―Espera, ¿hemos venido a rescatarlas no? ¿Cómo abro esta cosa? ―se resistió Moon cuando su compañera trataba de separarla de la puerta y alejarla para buscar un escondite.

―No vamos a poder hacer nada si nos atrapan. Tenemos que irnos ―insistió Leaf tomándola del antebrazo, pero viendo que la otra no cejaba y que una silueta comenzaba a ser visible en el cubículo del ascensor, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr pasillo arriba.

Por su parte, el corazón de Moon se había acelerado a toda su potencia y seguía tirando torpemente del cerrojo de la puerta que no se movía un ápice siquiera. El tripulante del elevador estaba ya saliendo hacia el corredor justo en el instante en que, ya sea por un repentino milagro o por una siniestra y caprichosa casualidad, la luz de la manija cambió de rojo a verde y la puerta cedió dejándola entrar bruscamente.

Moon rodó por el suelo, quedando un poco desorientada lo que de momento no le permitió notar como la puerta se volvía a cerrar lentamente y con un _click_ , quedaba asegurada. Lo que si notó la chica fueron unos pasos ligeros y hasta alegres que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta. Aunque hizo un esfuerzo por asomarse por entre las rejas lo más discretamente posible, no alcanzó a ver a nadie. La ventana era bastante pequeña pero la persona que pasó debía también ser muy bajita.

Al verse fuera de peligro tan repentinamente, la chica suspiró aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho sintiendo su acelerado corazón, dejándose luego caer hasta el suelo, quedando sentada con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―una voz tierna y aguda la sorprendió súbitamente y el volver a abrir sus ojos de azul intenso, su mirada se topó de cerca con un par de grandes y bellos ojos color miel. ―¿Qué haces aquí, te equivocaste de cuarto?

Moon se echó hacia atrás violentamente quedando arrinconada contra una esquina. No es que le sorprendiera ver a la chica que ya sabía desde antes que estaba encerrada tras los barrotes, era que más bien la desconcertó verla tan de cerca y no solo no estaba llorando, sino que la vio sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y alegres además de que su voz estaba llena de curiosidad, mirándola como si nada hubiera pasado… como si no estuviera desnuda y con el cuerpo lleno de recién adquiridas cicatrices.

―No te asustes ―continuó la chica desconocida irguiéndose y mirando a su invitada inesperada desde arriba, con una linda sonrisa en los labios. Su figura era esbelta, de cintura estrecha y aunque pequeños, sus pechos eran lindos y redondos. Seguramente no tenía más de catorce años. ―Mi nombre es Lyra, ¿y el tuyo?

―S-soy Moon. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño? ―preguntó la otra, sin levantarse del suelo, con voz temblorosa por la impresión.

Lyra se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. La única luz que se colaba dentro de la celda era la proporcionada por un biombo colocado justo en medio del techo y bajo su resplandor pálido, las marcas que corrían por la piel de la espalda de la prisionera cobraban una profundidad y una dimensión avasalladoras.

―Creo que _él_ sigue molesto conmigo ―susurró entonces con voz triste y melancólica como la de una niña pequeña. Se abrazó a si misma apretándose los costados con los dedos de las manos ―por eso es que no ha venido a visitarme en mucho tiempo…

Y al darse la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su sonrisa se ensanchó ampliamente mirando a Moon que no le habia quitado la mirada de encima y definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que estaba por suceder.

 _―Él te ha traído aquí para que juegues conmigo, ¿cierto?_ ―alzando los brazos hacia Moon, casi saltó sobre ella aferrándole el rostro con las manos y sin delicadeza alguna agregó mirándola muy de cerca ―Eres bonita y me gusta tu cabello. Es negro, como el de _él_.

La campeona se había quedado sin aliento. Se mentalizó a ser sutil y guardar silencio apenas segundos antes y ahora, estaba compelida a comenzar a gritar a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda, aun a pesar del peligro de que la encontraran, pero sí de todas formas ya estaba dentro de una celda… ¿haría diferencia alguna?

Mientras, Lyra no perdió tiempo y aplicando sus manos con total ferocidad, comenzó a jalonear la ropa de Moon, levantándole con descaro la holgada blusa y rompiéndole en dos el sostén que llevaba debajo liberando los suaves y jóvenes senos de la campeona.

Ésta hizo el intento por razonar con su agresora, primero con ruegos, luego demandándole la dejara en paz, pero fue inútil. Lyra prestaba oídos sordos a todos sus reclamos y parecía que mientras más Moon luchaba por quitársela de encima, la chica castaña más se excitaba y disfrutaba del conflicto. Se había subido sobre ella y le apretaba los tiernos pechos con brusquedad arañándole la blanca piel del vientre con sus largas uñas.

Entonces la de cabello moreno recurrió a los gritos de auxilio. Comenzó a golpear la puerta metálica desesperadamente como si se tratara de un tambor y exclamó tanto como su garganta se lo permitía, al tiempo que con sus suplicas se escapaba uno que otro gemido no intencional.

Pero parecía que nadie iba a ayudarla. Nadie podía. Y las cosas dentro de la celda no hacían sino calentarse más y más cuando la prisionera perdió la paciencia y metió su mano bajo el pantaloncillo corto de Moon, rebuscando bajo sus pantaletas hasta tocar su sexo a lo que la campeona reaccionó chillando y sacudiéndose violentamente.

―No estas mojada ―afirmó Lyra con un toque de decepción en su voz juguetona ―¿es que acaso esto no te gusta? Yo tengo rato deseando que alguien venga por acá y me visita, ¿lo ves?

Y sin preguntarle o tener el menor interés de su opinión, la chica castaña tomó la mano de Moon y se la llevó entre las piernas, a la entrada de su vagina que se encontraba rebosante de sus fluidos lubricantes.

Ella le dio un paseo a los dedos de su invitada por su zona íntima y viendo como ella se resistía y la obligaba a sujetarla cada vez con mayor fuerza, se le acercó y susurrándole al oído, dijo:

―Será mejor que te esfuerces en hacerme sentir bien o de lo contrario, te hare hacerlo con tu boca…

Ese momento, lo aprovechó Moon para, reuniendo toda su fuerza, se echó hacia adelante para quitarse a Lyra de encima y se arrastró veloz mente por el suelo del cuarto hasta la puerta mientras su agresora se recuperaba del empujón.

Lamentablemente, la puerta no tenía un cerrojo por dentro y lo único que la campeona se vio limitada a hacer fue a golpear el metal con todas sus fuerzas y volver a gritar por ayuda.

Esta vez sus ruegos fueron escuchados y justo cuando la prisionera la estaba sujetando nuevamente por los tobillos, jalándola hacia el fondo del cuarto, la puerta se abrió y la mano enguantada de Leaf apareció tras ella sujetándola rápidamente del brazo.

Ambas chicas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y finalmente después de unos instantes de intenso jaloneo, Moon se liberó del agarre de Lyra, pudo atravesar la puerta justo antes que su amiga la cerrara con fuerza dejando a su prisionera asegurada dentro.

―No te vayas aun, ¡no hemos terminado de jugar! Seré más suave contigo si es lo que te gusta… ―clamaba desde dentro la de cabello castaño, arañando el acero de la puerta con sus uñas.

Fatigadas, las dos chicas de afuera se miraron la una a la otra y sabiendo que no era momento de explicaciones o agradecimientos, a la señal de Leaf, que con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó a su compañera que dirección debían seguir, ambas se pusieron de pie y echaron a andar precavidamente pero lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse de ese sitio lo antes posible.

Mientras, desde su celda, Lyra seguía dando voces incesantemente, diciendo:

―Leaf, envidiosa maleducada, ¡las quieres todas para ti!


	4. Whitney

_**2B. Whitney**_

―Muy Buenos días, señor, bienvenido.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y junto con la brillante luz del medio día, una figura sombría entró en la estancia.

Un sombrero le cubría la cabeza y al quitárselo, reveló una frente donde la línea del cabello, oscuro y muy corto, había remitido hacía varios años. Un par de brillantes zapatos negros recorrieron el suelo de madera hasta llegar al mostrador y los ojos penetrantes del hombre del traje de color negro se fijaron en la encargada.

La chica, de unos 18 años de edad, tenía una actitud jovial unos ojos castaños, brillantes y hermosos y una cabellera esponjada de color magenta peinada en un par de coletas que le salían largas a cada lado de la nuca. Su nombre era Whitney y solía saludar a todos los clientes con el mismo ánimo y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

―Bienvenido a la Granja Moomoo, hogar de la mejor leche, desde la Ruta 39 para todos los rincones de Jotho y el mundo. ―repitió su cordial saludo y luego agregó ―A sus órdenes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

El recién llegado respondió con una sonrisa propia, pero no era sincera, linda y enternecedora como la de la chica, sino inquietante y maliciosa, como la de un depredador tratando de mesmerizar a una presa. Nadie por ahí lo conocía y él procuraba mantenerlo así, pero respondía al nombre de Giovanni y su interés al entrar en aquel sitio, no estaba en los productos lácteos.

―Buenos días, ―respondió la grave voz del recién llegado ―he escuchado acerca de tu famosa leche y he venido a comprobar si las historias acerca de su gran sabor y calidad son ciertas.

Aquel parecía casi un reto y la mirada de Whitney se volvió desafiante ante la afirmación, pero no fue algo malo. Ella estaba confiada en el producto que vendía y se sentía contenta siempre que tenía oportunidad de demostrar lo bueno que era.

―Sígame, por favor ―respondió la chica, permitiéndole a su cliente pasar tras el mostrador, lo que él hizo, caminando con paso sombrío.

La granja era amplia y hermosa. Amplios parajes llenos de pastura donde los pokémon podían alimentarse mientras disfrutaban de los rayos del sol, el aire fresco del campo y el silbar distante del viento.

Whitney condujo a Giovanni hasta el establo. Una estructura amplia, hecha de madera, con un suelo cubierto de paja donde, varios pokémon descansaban, cada uno en su propio espacio.

―Aquí es donde tenemos a nuestros pokémon que producen la leche. Como verá, el cuidado que tenemos es de lo mejor, lo que se ve reflejado en la calidad de nuestro producto.

Ella siguió guiándolo a lo largo del lugar y aunque la chica se empeñaba por mostrarle el sitio de manera interesante, los ojos de Giovanni no se apartaban ni un minuto de ella, de su cuerpo, mirándola como si fuera a devorarla.

En uno de los últimos espacios, una Miltank especialmente feliz comía del pienso especialmente colocado en el pesebre para ella.

―Hola, hola, Milky, mira, alguien ha venido a conocerte ―Se acercó la chica llamando desde lejos al pokémon tras el cerco. La criatura aludida se dio la vuelta y miró a su ama contenta. Whitney se dio la vuelta para mirar al invitado y le dirigió algunas palabras sin dejar de acariciar a su alegre compañera―Ella es Milky, nuestra mejor productora. No es que quiera presumirle, pero su leche está en su mejor punto ahora.

Luego extendió su mano hasta una caja cercana, donde varios frascos descansaban ya sellados y tomando uno, se lo entregó al visitante.

―Tenga, pruébela. Esta va por cuenta de la casa. ―luego, volvió sus ojos hacia Miltank para seguir acariciándole la cabeza felizmente.

Pero Giovanni no abrió siquiera el frasco, sino que lo hizo a un lado sin que ella se diera cuenta. En lugar de eso, mientras la chica le daba la espalda, se acercó a ella, hablándole.

―Veo que hace un muy buen trabajo aquí, pero, como he dicho, he venido a probar tu mejor leche.

―Le aseguro que no encontrará mejor leche que la de Milky en todo… ―pero no pude terminar de decirlo, su garganta ahogó un grito cuando sintió que los brazos firmes y varoniles de Giovanni la rodeaban desde atrás y se prensaban fuertemente de sus pechos sobre la ropa.

―¿P-pero que está…?

―Apuesto a que la leche que produces tu debe ser mucho mejor todavía, ¿porque no me dejas probarla? ―las manos de aquel hombre fueron hábiles y en un movimiento veloz, metió los dedos entre la abertura de la blusa y la forzó a abrirse de golpe, haciendo que los botones saltaran descocidos en todas direcciones, perdiéndose sobre el heno que cubría el suelo del establo.

El resultado, fue que los pechos redondos, firmes y rosados de Whitney, apenas cubiertos por un ajustado sostén deportivo quedaron expuestos de golpe.

―Se equivoca… yo no tengo leche… ―la voz de ella era un susurro y temblaba de miedo.

Sujetándola de los hombros, casi al grado de lastimarla, Giovanni la tomó y la acorraló contra la pared del establo violentamente.

―¿Estas segura? ¿Te importa si me cercioro de ello? ―y en un movimiento veloz, le levantó el _brasier_ , dejándole a la vista los pezones pequeños y rosados. El hombre los contempló tan solo un momento para luego pasar su nariz entre ellos, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de la piel de la chica, acariciándola con el vapor de su respiración.

―No… déjeme. ¡No me toque! ―demandó ella, pero en cuanto se dispuso a luchar y forcejear con su agresor, este la sujetó de las muñecas, obligándolas a quedar inmóviles a los lados contra la madera de la pared.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no has notado lo mucho que seguro les gusta a tus queridos pokémon que les extraigas la leche? ¿No te da curiosidad saber que sienten? ―Y sin esperar un segundo más, aplicó sus labios a la labor de succionarle con fuerza los pezones, primero uno, luego el otro.

Y no lo hacía con gentileza, sino que los succionaba y mordisqueaba, lamiéndolos hasta dejar rojas marcas de irritación sobre la delicada piel de la chica. Ella no pudo hacer nada, sino sacudirse y tratar de soltarse, pero la fuerza física del agresor era más, y la sensación que comenzó a embargarla fue tan intensa que la obligaba a gritar y gemir desenfrenadamente.

Whitney sintió como se sonrojaba mucho. Su propia voz llenó sus oídos mientras torcía gestos tratando de disimular el placer que, sin buscarlo ni desearlo, aquel hombre la estaba obligando a sentir. El ruido comenzó a estresar a los pokémon en los corrales, pero contenidos tras las fuertes vallas, poco o nada podían hacer para ir en ayuda de su cuidadora. La chica levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada preocupada de Miltank.

Un golpe de vergüenza le invadió y la hizo apartar la mirada al otro lado. No quería que ella la mirara así, no quería que su amiga viera que estaba siendo agredida y profanada… y lo estaba disfrutando.

Mientras, Giovanni había comenzado a usar sus manos para estrujarle también los pechos. Chupaba de uno como si un infinito manantial brotara de él, saciando su sed, mientras que al otro le apretaba fuertemente el pezón con sus dedos. La succión que hacía sobre ella era tan fuerte como podía, pero aun así no logro sacar una sola gota de leche de la chica.

Pero no se rindió. Siguió haciéndolo, lamiendo, besando, mamando, estrujando y masajeándole los senos con la desesperación de un mendigo, pero con la destreza de un profesional. Le rodeaba la areola con la lengua, para luego hundirla, acariciándole con ella el pezón que se había puesto muy erecto a causa de la intensa estimulación.

El dolor que la chica sentía poco a poco se fue tornando en placer, su forcejeo se volvió en tenues y dulces estremecimientos, los gritos se mudaron completamente en gemidos y jadeos mientras apretaba los parpados entrecerrando los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de luchar para alejar el cuerpo de Giovanni de ella, para ahora usar sus manos para atraer la cabeza de él, para mantenerlo cerca de su busto. Ya no deseaba que la dejara en paz, más bien, ahora deseaba que continuara, que no se detuviera.

Y no se detuvo. Siguió chupándole los pezones a intervalos regulares, estrujándole los senos con fuerza, incluso tratando de juntarlos lo suficiente como para lamer y chupar ambos pezones al mismo tiempo, hasta que la piel de la chica le escocía tenuemente después de tanta estimulación.

Finalmente, el hombre separó sus labios de ella e irguiéndose nuevamente, pues estaba agachado sobre el cuerpo de ella, la miró a los ojos. Tenía aquella sonrisa malvada en los labios que ahora tenía mucho más sentido. Whitney jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y lo miró con un gesto indefinible, mezcla de súplica y tristeza en el rostro. El aire fresco se le antojó helado sobre la piel enrojecida y mojada de sus senos, y aun esa sensación le provocó una culposa sensación placentera.

―Es cierto. No tienes leche, pero creo que se cómo podemos arreglar eso… ―dijo finalmente, con un aire siniestro y amenazante que hizo que la chica volviera a sentir un miedo intenso.

No le dio tiempo de preguntar o decir comentario alguno. Volviendo a sujetarla con violencia, la arrojó contra la valla del corral de Miltank, deteniéndose de golpearse apenas porque Whitney pudo frenarse colocando las manos sobre la madera. Su rostro se detuvo justo frente al de su compañera pokémon y dos largas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

Pero Giovanni nuevamente había aprovechado el tiempo y mientras el desconcierto y la consternación mantenían inmóvil a la chica, él aprovechó para despojarla de sus pantaloncillos y de su ropa interior, que cayeron siguiendo la trayectoria de sus delgadas piernas hasta hacerle compañía, cerca del suelo, a las calcetas de rayas y zapatos tenis que la chica usaba.

Ella sabía lo que venía y sabía que nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Lo supo tan pronto Giovanni puso sus manos fuertes sobre sus glúteos, acariciándolos, separándolos un poco, como para tener bien ubicado el lugar que estaba por profanar.

Lo único que Whitney hizo, fue apretar los dientes, fruncir el ceño y cerrar los ojos para prepararse, pero también para no tener que ver la mirada de Milky, observando como la violaban.

Y entonces llegó. El miembro duro, caliente y grueso de Giovanni se abrió paso por entre las paredes vírgenes de la chica, haciéndola sangrar, pues tuvo que forzarlo un poco, pues por muy húmeda que la estimulación sobre sus senos la hubiera dejado, también era muy estrecha y al entrar, le apretó mucho.

Sujetándole fuertemente las caderas, el extraño comenzó a embestirla desde atrás y Whitney, con las manos sostenidas tan fuertemente como podía de los travesaños del corral y los pies puestos tan firmemente como le era posible sobre el suelo, recibía cada penetración, gimiendo excitada.

Las sacudidas eran tan violentas que toda la estructura se cimbraba y la chica, obligada a abrir los ojos por la intensa y repentina sensación de sentirse invadida por algo tan grande, comenzó a ponerlos en blanco ante el placer intenso que le estaba proveyendo.

―Perdóname… perdóname, Milky… ―susurró ella entre gemidos. ―Lamento mucho que me tengas que ver así pero… por fin se lo que sientes cuando hago que los Tauros del rancho te monten… ¡y me encanta!

Y aun cuando el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente, aun cuando la respiración se le agitó, aun cuando la fuerza de sus arremetidas era tanta que obligó a Whitney a pararse de puntitas para seguir recibiéndolas y casi la hizo caer de cabeza dentro del corral, Giovanni no se detuvo, no cuando sintió mucho cansancio en sus caderas, no aun cuando sus rodillas se sintieron fatigadas, no aunque el líquido lubricante de la vagina de ella lo había cubierto y resbalaba por su piel, no se detuvo, ni aunque, por los gritos, sacudidas y contorciones que el cuerpo de la chica sufría, supo que se había venido, talvez varias veces.

No se detuvo hasta que su lujuria se hubo saciado, cuando menos en parte y el placer que había obtenido de ella fue suficiente para hacerlo eyacular. Aquel sujeto se vació dentro de ella copiosamente, vaciando abundantes chorros de su semen caliente y espeso, no dejando que gota alguna quedara fuera de ella y se siguió moviendo hasta que sintió que había salido todo de él y estuvo confiado que por lo menos una parte hubiera quedado dentro de su útero.

Habiendo terminado, salió de ella, y se dispuso a acomodarse su ropa y a salir, dejando a la pobre chica caer de rodillas hasta el suelo como una muñeca de trapo apenas sujetándose de la madera de la valla.

―Ahí tienes ―dijo el hombre, terminando de cerrar su elegante cinturón y colocándose de vuelta el saco en los hombros ―Espero que con eso baste para que en algunos meses puedas tener ese par de dulces tetas tuyas rebosando de leche. Espero tener noticias de ti entonces, para venir a probarla.

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera cuando escuchó que sus finos zapatos abandonaban el establo con aquel elegante paso, ni notó que antes se agachaba a meter algo, un trozo de papel, con una dirección escrita en ella, un apartado postal, talvez, en la bolsa de los pantaloncitos cortos de la chica.

Las piernas, el trasero y parte de la espalda aun le temblaban y ella tardaría un largo tiempo en recuperar el aliento.

Y el tiempo pasó. Giovanni siguió vagando por el mundo, aparentemente sin detenerse en ningún lugar, como si no tuviera una casa o más bien, como si su casa no estuviera en ningún lugar. Hasta que, meses después, acudió a revisar aquel apartado postal que mantenía con un nombre falso y al abrirlo, descubrió, no con sorpresa pero si con alegría que en efecto tenia una carta.

En ella, Whitney lo invitaba a visitar la granja pues el _pedido especial de leche_ que él había estado esperando, por fin estaba listo y deseaba conocer su opinión sobre el sabor y la textura cuanto antes. Incluso, aseguraba que por mantenerla fresca, esperaría a su llegada para que él mismo pudiera ordeñarla.

Adjunto a la carta venia una foto de la chica, cuyo vientre estaba enorme y firme por un embarazo ya avanzado y sus senos, hinchados y duros parecía que podían en cualquier momento reventar. Tenues hilillos de leche manaban de sus pezones, mientras saludaba a la cámara. Había usado plumón negro de agua para escribir en la piel estirada de su vientre "Te extraño.

Giovanni guardó la carta, la foto y el sobre en el bolsillo de su saco, no sin antes notar que el papel en que estaba escrita parecía tener varias manchas peculiares de color tenue y desprendía un olor leve dulzón.

Ya agendaría una visita al rancho de la ruta 39. Mientras, había cosas que necesitaban atención en su castillo.


	5. Rose

_**3A. Rose**_

La puerta del segundo cuarto de condicionamiento se abrió y al hacerlo, una fuerte punzada de preocupación recorrió el cuerpo de Serena que levantó la vista de la silla donde estaba maniatada, hacia el marco de resplandeciente y enceguecedora luz blanca.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al fulgor, vio una silueta pequeña, delgada que avanzó con paso alegre, casi saltarín, rozando con sus zapatos deportivos el pulido suelo negro de la cámara.

No era _él_ , afortunadamente. Era _ella,_ lo que no era tan malo. Pero solo por un poco. Él había venido la última vez a leerle a ella y a Rose aquella abominable historia sobre la chica del rancho apenas el día anterior y desde entonces no había vuelto. A Rose se la habían llevado hacia unas horas y Serena sentía que la preocupación la estaba matando de solo imaginar lo que pudieran hacerle a su compañera.

Y no es que su estancia en el cuarto de condicionamiento fuera un tiempo placentero. Para nada. Encerradas contra su voluntad, aferradas a aquellas sillas de respaldo alto que eran poco menos que instrumentos de tortura, con cinchos por todo el cuerpo, obligadas a escuchar las historias de violaciones y abusos sexuales que el hombre del traje constantemente aparecía para relatarles. El maltrato físico y psicológico… todo era horrible, y apenas soportable por el hecho de que no estaban solas. Rose y Serena habían sido colocadas en el cuarto al mismo tiempo y desde entonces habían tratado de apoyarse la una a la otra.

Ahora que se habían llevado a su compañera, Serena no sabía que esperar y sentía que se volvería loca de desesperación en cualquier momento.

―Buenos días, princesita ―entró canturreando la recién llegada, plantando un banquito frente a ella para sentarse y luego cruzar una pierna cómodamente, mientras equilibraba una charola con comida.

Esa chica, la que llegó con una sonrisa y un andar contento, como si aquella prisión de locura fuera una especie de colegio para señoritas o campamento de verano, debía ser una suerte de carcelera o guardiana para el cuarto de Rose y Serena. En otras circunstancias, posiblemente se tratara de una persona agradable, siempre sonriente, animada y cariñosa, pero el hecho de que desestimara el sufrimiento de las prisioneras a su cuidado y las tratara como si su cautiverio fuera perfectamente normal y deseable, como si no le doliera el maltrato y la tortura que padecían sino que al contrario, ella misma participaba en él, se le antojo a Serena como que era una actitud que podía provenir solamente de un monstruo.

Un monstruo en forma de una chica de unos catorce años, bonita de ojos grandes y pupilas color esmeralda. Con un cuerpo atractivo y bien desarrollado, cubierto por un uniforme apretado y revelador: Una pañoleta negra le amarraba el cabello castaño, impidiéndole que cayera hacia atrás y haciendo que se concentrara en dos largos mechones que le enmarcaban a cada lado el rostro, además de una blusa negra ajustada con un escote recto que dejaba entrever parte de su muy generoso busto y realzaba su cintura estrecha. Un par de cortos pantalones negros le enfundaban las lindas piernas, bajo los cuales llevaba unas apretadas mallas grises que terminaban a medio muslo y en los pies traía un par de zapatillas deportivas del mismo tono negro.

La colorida insignia de la R la usaba solo en la hebilla de su cinturón y en la forma de un pequeño tatuaje en que asomaba en uno de sus senos.

Se hacía llamar May, y aunque parecía alegre y gentil, había demostrado que si bien el más degenerado de los engendros del castillo era su amo, ella le seguía los pasos muy de cerca.

―Ya es hora de comer, _rayito de sol_ , abre grande ―dijo la chica, tomando la cuchara de sobre la bandeja para alimentar a la prisionera, a la que llamaba así por su abundante cabellera rubia y su piel blanca y tersa.

May solía hacerle cumplidos constantemente a Serena, desde que la encerraron en aquella habitación. Solía decirle que tenía un rostro encantador y que sus piernas largas y esbeltas lucían inmejorables bajo su falda en aquellas largas calcetas. Claro, viniendo de la secuaz de un violador y depredador sexual, esos comentarios no la hacían sentir para nada halagada.

Hacía tiempo que las prisioneras se habían dado por vencidas a tratar de razonar con May. Le habían rogado, le habían pedido, habían implorado y discutido con ella, pero con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, la linda castaña les negaba el más mínimo ápice de compasión y empatía requerido para considerarla humana.

Pero en las ocasiones que la habían hecho enojar… bueno. Cierto era que la sonrisa no la perdía por mucho tiempo, pero su reacción inmediata era brutal y violenta.

Serena aun recordaba como el primer día que ella vino a darles de comer, Rose se resistió demasiado y girando bruscamente la cabeza para negarse a aceptar la comida que May le ofrecía muy sonriente, había hecho que el tazón se derramara sobre el uniforme de la guardiana.

No frunció el ceño, no gritó. Simplemente con los ojos muy abiertos y un gesto como de decepción y tristeza en el rostro, comenzó a abofetear a la prisionera rebelde, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que los gritos suplicantes de Serena la hicieron desistir, pero solo por un momento en el que cerrando sus manos enfundadas en guantes grises reglamentarios, May comenzó a estrangular a Rose y posiblemente la hubiera matado de asfixia, de no ser porque la silueta oscura de Giovanni se dibujó en la puerta en ese momento y ordenó a la carcelera detenerse.

Lo que ella obedeció con una sonrisa y ser marchó del cuarto dejando a ambas chicas atadas al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Era algo extremadamente perturbador, como si el jefe de la fortaleza hubiera despojado a esa pobre chica de todo su libre albedrio y calidad moral y la hubiera reemplazado por una, a veces dulce, a veces brutal y degenerada muñeca andante.

Y eso le aterraba a Serena, porque temía que pretendiera hacerles lo mismo a ellas.

La rubia no quiso responder el saludo, y aceptó la comida que May le ofrecía sin levantar la cabeza siquiera. Su mente estaba permanentemente fijada en la preocupación que sentía por su compañera y sus ojos vagaban constantemente hacia la silla junto a la suya que se encontraba aterradoramente vacía. De saber que la otra chica estaba libre, se habría alegrado, pero sabiendo que se la habían llevado para someterla a quien sabe que degenerados castigos y torturas, sentía que el corazón le desfallecía dentro del pecho. Y es que Rose era alegre, vivaz, pero un poco berrinchuda e inmadura. Sin duda, su carácter no estaba templado para este tipo de penurias y aunque ambas prisioneras debían tener la misma edad de 15 años, suponía Serena, los gestos y gimoteos de Rose hacían que a sus ojos ella pareciera una desamparada niña pequeña y despertaban el lado amable y maternal de la rubia.

De haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, habrían sido grandes amigas, pensaba ella, y esa idea la motivaba a desear con todo su corazón protegerla, hacer lo posible por salir de aquel infierno juntas y poder recuperar las vidas de las que impunemente las habían secuestrado.

―Ya basta, _solecito_ ―dijo de pronto May, haciendo pucheros como una niña malcriada a la que han dejado sin helado ―me mata verte así, ¿sabes? Con tu carita triste y tus ojitos apagados. ¿Qué tienes? Echas de menos a tu _florecita_ , ¿no es así?

La mirada de Serena se levantó hacia su guardiana y con la preocupación tatuada indeleblemente en el rostro, quiso hacer un nuevo intento de negociar con ella, aunque en otras circunstancias había perdido completamente la esperanza.

―May… ¿ella está bien? ¿A dónde la han llevado? ―el tono de la rubia era casi de súplica, pero no pudo evitarlo, ni lo intentó.

―Ella está muy bien. Es toda una suertuda. ―la chica castaña sonrió con malicia. Echando mano a cinturón descolgó un enorme aparato que parecía una suerte de comunicador y alargando la mano lo depositó sobre la silla de Rose y comenzó a manipularlo como si quisiera sintonizar una estación en una radio. ―¿Quieres escucharla?

―¿Es… cucharla? ¿Dónde está ahora?

May pareció encontrar el canal correcto, pero bajó el volumen por completo, haciendo que la habitación quedara en silencio por un largo y angustioso segundo.

―Está con el jefe ahora… ―dijo en un susurro macabro, sin darle la cara a Serena de manera que la rubia no pudo ver su expresión cuando lo dijo, luego, fue volteando lentamente y al hacerlo, en su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla indefinible de emoción, miedo y enfermiza alegría.

―¿Qué…?

Una especie de raros y agudos sonidos distorsionados comenzaron a emanar de comunicador conforme la chica castaña comenzó a subir el volumen del aparato. Al principio, dichos ruidos no tenían significado alguno para Serena, pues su corazón estaba angustiado ante la incertidumbre y preocupación de lo que sea que podría significar la afirmación de May.

―Él te quería a ti primero, ¿sabes? ―añadió, subiendo más el volumen ―Pero como ella había sido una niña malcriada antes conmigo, yo lo convencí de que la tomara a ella primero… para enseñarle algunos modales…

Y entonces el ruido cobró sentido. Eran gritos, largos, lastimosos, inteligibles. Mezclados con alargados gemidos y suspiros entre cortados. Y aquella voz, aquella voz desesperada que Serena había escuchado antes quejarse y sollozar, pero nunca con tal intensidad, no podía ser otra que la de…

― _¡ROSE! ―_ la llamó desesperada, gritándole al comunicador y forcejeando con sus ataduras violentamente.

May se rio por lo bajo, encantada, pero se tapó la boca con el puño, incluso mordiéndose un poco un dedo para no arruinar el momento especial.

―S-Serena… ¿eres tú? ―tartamudeó del otro lado del radio la chica entre gritos y quejidos.

―Sí, soy yo, Rose, estoy aquí, contigo… ―respondió ella con el corazón desfalleciéndole de angustia.

―Pe-perdóname… Serena… ―la voz de Rose se quebraba como si estuviera llorando.

―Está bien, Rose, no te preocupes. Se fuerte, terminará pronto… lo prometo ―largas y pesadas lagrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la rubia al tiempo que se le rompía el corazón de mentirle a su amiga. ¿Qué más podía decir? Pensaba que en esas circunstancias no le quedaba más que tratar de darle ánimos para que tolerara el martirio al que, por sus gritos, debían estarla sometiendo.

Pero la respuesta de Rose fue algo que Serena no se esperaba.

―N-no… ―dijo ella aspirando una amplia bocanada y luego soltando el aire en un gemido largo… como de inmenso placer― no quiero que termine… ¡me encanta!

Serena abrió mucho los ojos desconcertada. Levantó su rostro a May que se reía bobamente tapándose la cara con una mano. Luego regresó su mirada al radio donde su amiga seguía hablando, como extasiada.

―Me ha violado, Serena. El hombre del traje, el que nos lee las historias. Lo ha hecho por horas ya, y aunque me resistí al principio, no tienes idea del placer que siento ahora cuando me penetra… ¡quisiera que estuvieras aquí para verme, desnuda y rogándole porque me posea más!

La chica rubia se quedó en silencio, al tiempo que las lágrimas seguían brotando de su cara. No lo soportaba, no podía creerlo. Cerró sus ojos en un intento inútil de escapar de esa cruel realidad, pero nada pudo hacer para que los gemidos y suspiros de su amiga que llenaban ya la habitación a través del radio no llegaran a sus oídos. Hubiera deseado poder taparlos, pero atada como estaba nada podía hacer al respecto y lo peor fue que, con sus parpados apretados, su mente comenzó a torturarla, haciéndola imaginar a su amiga delante suyo, tendida de espaldas sobre una fría plancha de metal, talvez, siendo abusada con violencia por aquel hombre desalmado.

Y lo vio todo con sumo detalle. Imaginó la visera blanca y rosa de Rose tirada en el suelo, sus dos largas coletas castañas colgando de los bollitos de su cabeza a los lados de la plancha, imaginó su blusa deportiva rota por la mitad, dejando expuestos sus dos pequeños y jóvenes senos de pezones rosados, imagino sus atléticas y delgadas piernas abiertas sobre ella, de manera que incluso sus tobillos quedaban junto a su cabeza y el apretado mallón que las cubría, desgarrado en la entrepierna donde Giovanni la profanaba, violándola como a las chicas de su diario.

Pero lo peor, es que no podía imaginarla sufriendo, sino al contrario, parecía gozarlo inmensamente, pues la voz de su amiga seguía saliendo del comunicador entre balbuceos de puro placer incontrolable:

―Ya te tocara tu turno, Serena, y a ti también va a encantarte. Somos sus juguetes, sus trofeos, todas las chicas del castillo, y aunque ahora lo odies, cuando él te tome, como yo vas a amarlo…

No pudo decir más. Solo gritos y suspiros de placer se escucharon durante el resto de la transmisión, y la rubia simplemente no podía tolerarlo, pensó en gritar, demandarle a May que apagara el aparato y la dejara sola, esperando que cuando menos sus gritos se elevaran por encima de la enloquecedora sinfonía de gritos y gemidos que se desprendían del comunicador, pero al volver a abrir sus ojos, se topó con que su guardiana había comenzado a gemir también, reservadamente, en el rincón de la habitación donde estaba: de su boca colgaba uno de sus guantes que sostenía apretando entre sus labios uno de los dedos de la prenda mientras la mano que lo había llevado puesto estaba fuera de la vista, introducida profundamente bajo los pantaloncillos de May, moviéndose entre sus piernas al tiempo que la tela que la cubría comenzaba a humedecerse.

Esto era demasiado para Serena. Toda esperanza había desfallecido y aun el gritar desesperada no ayudaría en ninguna manera en aquella depravada casa de locos donde, sin merecerlo ni esperarlo, había terminado por obra de algún desafortunado destino. Y antes de abandonarse completamente a la desesperación e impotencia, le aterró pensar en lo que Rose habría dicho, preguntándose a cuantas se había referido al mencionar "todas las chicas del castillo"…


	6. Flannery

**_3B. Flannery_**

Lavaridge es un pueblo donde parecen converger dos mundos. Uno, el de un tradicional pueblo de montaña, con sus construcciones viejas, su ritmo de vida tranquilo y afable, así como el ambiente vaporoso y aroma levemente sulfuroso de las aguas termales.

El otro, es el de una comunidad en pleno desarrollo, con sus grupos de turistas constantemente llegando, su centro pokémon de alta tecnología y su bien competido y mejor defendido gimnasio pokémon. Y claro, la gente de Lavaridge, aunque en su mayoría personas mayores que aprendieron los viejos oficios que vivir a las faldas de un volcán activo les permitía, han logrado adaptarse al acelerado ritmo de vida que esto les demanda, talvez, porque logran equilibrarlo tomándose relajantes baños en las cálidas y burbujeantes aguas que brotan de la montaña.

El más importante y conocido de estos baños, es aquel donde Flannery, la joven y vibrante líder de gimnasio se tomaba el tiempo para bajar del pedestal candente del combate y disfrutar de un apacible baño. Y llegó a volverse como una dulce y anhelada tradición para ella, tres veces a la semana, como un reloj, bajar sin falta al estanque junto al centro pokémon.

Claro, las personas de los baños, tal como de todo el pueblo, la conocían y apreciaban su visita, de tal manera que tenían ya apartado el lado del estanque designado para las mujeres, exclusivamente para ella solamente. La vista era rustica y de lo más tradicional: seguía siendo una pequeña laguna natural al aire libre, como un cuenco grande de roca volcánica a las faldas de la montaña, pero que había sido adaptado especialmente para el uso de los visitantes, bordeado de rocas, vigilado y bien cercado de madera de bambú. El estanque estaba dividido en dos particiones, una para caballeros y otra para damas; y aunque se disfrutaba en él de toda la privacidad que uno dispone en un baño público, los empleados del lugar estaban lo suficientemente cerca para proveerle a cualquier usuario una toalla limpia o un balde.

Ese día, como cualquier otro a esa hora, el lado de damas estaba reservado para el uso particular de la líder de gimnasio. El vapor subía de la superficie del agua y el ambiente se sentía cálido y húmedo, con un particular aroma dulzón en el aire producido por los perfumes y aromas de los jabones disponibles a la venta para los visitantes. Todo era parte de la atmosfera.

De hecho, todo alrededor se encontraba inusualmente despoblado y silencioso, como si ciertos arreglos especiales hubieran sido hechos aquella tarde…

Sin darle mayor importancia, Flannery se dispuso a entrar en la partición para chicas. El cercado de bambú la rodeó como siempre con ese aire antiguo y natural. El agua borboteaba gentil, como instigándola a meterse cuanto antes y mientras la líder de gimnasio se despojaba de su ropa, ni siquiera notó que el empleado acababa de cerrar la puerta con llave y se alejaba. Mucho, abandonando los alrededores completamente.

Pronto, los pantalones acampanados de la chica estuvieron doblados y no pasaría mucho antes de que a ellos se unieran su pequeño top negro, sus zapatos deportivos y su ropa interior. La última prenda que la líder removió de su persona fue la cinta con la que sujetaba su largo y rebelde cabello pelirrojo. En instantes, su juvenil cuerpo desnudo comenzaba a impregnarse del vapor del cálido estanque. No debía tener ni 18, pero Flannery era alta y esbelta, más que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Su piel estaba más rosada de lo habitual debido al calor que se sentía dentro del baño. Probó la temperatura del agua con los pies. Muy caliente, tal como le gustaba, y se mintió sin demorarse, pero sin apresurarlo demasiado: primero sus largas y tersas piernas, luego sus redondos y firmes glúteos, sus caderas estrechas, luego sus jóvenes y sonrosados pechos, hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Flannery disfrutó inmensamente de la sensación del agua, dispuesta a quedarse ahí sentada con el agua del estanque apenas llegándole al cuello unos minutos, para luego sumergirse por completo. El agua anego su cabello pelirrojo, pero largo y rebelde como era, se negaba a aplacarse por completo, razón por la que ella siempre lo tenía sujeto tras la cabeza.

La chica extendió el brazo y, buscando distraídamente y sin voltear, trató de echar mano a la botella de champú que había traído con ella, se desconcertó de pronto al encontrarla pues le pareció que la botella _había salido a su encuentro._

―Puede que necesites un poco de ayuda para lavar ese cabello tuyo…― una voz grave, varonil y levemente rasposa sorprendió entonces a la chica que tuvo dos inmediatas reacciones.

La primera, fue voltear de golpe hacia donde venía la voz al tiempo que daba un respingo hacia atrás, como alejándose del intruso repentino, por si acaso fuese necesario. La segunda, fue cubrirse con el brazo los senos, que eran la parte intima de su cuerpo que estaba a la vista por estar tan cerca de la superficie del agua.

Al girarse, se encontró con lo que temió al momento de escuchar aquella voz. En realidad se encontró con algo _muchísimo peor_ , pero ella _no lo sabía aun_.

Un hombre alto, de poco cabello ralo y negro, talvez de mediana edad y complexión no muy fornida le sonreía con porte galante. De ser más joven, talvez hubiera sido atractivo, aunque no para ella que jamás sintió afección por los casanovas.

En individuo estaba ahí, al borde del estanque, sin prenda alguna cubriendo su cuerpo fuera de una toalla que le envolvía la cintura, cayéndole casi hasta las rodillas. No era inusual que estuviera tan escasamente cubierto en un baño público, lo que si era inusual y un tanto preocupante es que estuviera a la hora reservada de Flannery y en el lado del baño destinado para mujeres.

―Lo siento mucho ―articuló ella, cordial pero distante ―debió haber habido un error. Creí que el baño estaba vacío. Si me da un momento, me marcharé y dejaré que usted se bañe…

Se dispuso a levantarse, aun cubriéndose los senos con su brazo y con su toalla ya ubicada cerca de ella, para tomarla de inmediato y envolver su cuerpo desnudo antes de dejar de darle la espalda al sujeto. En realidad estaba molesta. Furiosa, en realidad. Su momento en el baño era algo especial para ella y sentía como una terrible desatención del staff de los baños que no le reservaran como cada tarde o que por lo menos no le dijeran que ya estaba ocupado. Pero antes que todo, aunque ardiente y candorosa, Flannery era una muchacha educada y aun guardaba respeto por sus mayores… si tan solo aquel hombre le hubiera guardado el mismo respeto y hubiera hecho su presencia notar antes de que ella se desnudara y se metiera al agua…

De hecho, justo cuando estaba levantándose, por la mente de la chica atravesó el peculiar pensamiento de que no lo había escuchado entrar… ni tampoco lo había visto cuando ella entró al sitio. No es que no hubiera sitios donde esconderse dentro del baño… pero la idea de que hubiera estado escondido era aún más perturbadora…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarla. De hecho, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie siquiera. Ya que estaba dándole la espalda, la líder de gimnasio no notó que el hombre había extendido los brazos y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros, le impidió a la chica levantarse, de hecho, la obligó a volver a sentarse dentro del estanque.

―¿Qué es lo que cree que está haciendo…? ―Eso simplemente fue demasiado para ella. Quitarle su lugar en los baños era una cosa, pero ese tipo de contactos inapropiados no los iba a tolerar, aunque se tratase de un adulto.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Por lo menos no verbal. Ya que lo único que el hombre del cabello corto hizo fue, luego de forzarla a permanecer dentro, casi a empujones, meterse con ella en el agua de manera que cuando Flannery miró hacia adelante, ahí estaba él. Se había despojado de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez y se encontraba a medio entrar en el agua, en cuclillas frente a ella observándola como un cazador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Aún tenía el gesto y el porte galante, aún mantenía la sonrisa, pero era su mirada lasciva y lacerante la que hacía que todo en torno a él resultara tan amenazante. Sus ojos oscuros, fijos en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, la recorrían impaciente y descaradamente, haciéndola sentir como si en la mente de aquel individuo, no creyera que lo que mira es a otra persona, sino a un delicioso y suculento festín de carne jugosa y tierna.

Un destello de temor atravesó al rostro de la chica y eso fue más que suficiente señal para aquel sujeto, que extendió los brazos hacia ella, sujetándole los hombros nuevamente, esta vez empujándola hacia atrás, forzando a su espalda contra el borde del estanque. El primer impulso de la chica fue gritar pero no hubo respuesta o reacción alguna. Todo estaba aterradoramente silencioso, tanto, que en la total vacuidad de ruido alrededor la líder se avergonzó terriblemente de que su grito para pedir ayuda se falseara cerca del final en la forma de un alargado y lastimero gemido.

Pero no era su culpa. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitarlo pues, al tiempo que el hombre reñía por impedir que la chica se cubriera el cuerpo desnudo con las manos, había acercado su cara el pecho de ella y sin ningún tipo de consideración o decencia había cerrado sus labios ásperos contra la piel sensible de uno de los pezones de ella y lo chupaba como si quisiera sacarle todo el contenido.

―¡Adelante, grita todo lo que quieras! ―le animó burlonamente el hombre, tomándose apenas leves descansos de seguir succionándole los senos, alternando las palabras con lujuriosas lamidas al pezón erecto de la líder ―no hay nadie que venga a ayudarte. Me encargué de que tuviéramos privacidad y tiempo…

Y lo entendió. Ahora que sabía que estaba sola, entonces no le quedaba razón alguna para no pelear. Podía ser una adolescente, pero el coraje y valor de su corazón no le permitirían ser abusada sin pelear. Decidida y enojada, apretó los dientes en su boca para que de su garganta no escapara ni uno más de aquellos vergonzosos gemidos que aquel extraño le arrancaba cada que desliaba su lengua húmeda por la piel sensible de los senos de la chica. Juntó las rodillas para ayudarla a empujar el cuerpo de su agresor, y cuando logró separarlo de su cuerpo, pudo liberar una de sus manos a tiempo para propinarle un poderoso bofetón con el dorso de la mano.

El extraño no pudo evitar retroceder y ella no perdió un segundo para ponerse de pie salir corriendo. No se preocupó por su ropa ni que estuviera desnuda. Salió disparada hacia la puerta, echando vapor de lo furiosa que estaba, jurando que alguien del staff de los baños termales se las pagaría tan pronto se pusiera a salvo. Pero sitió una fuerte punzada de desesperación y temor al girar la perilla y comprobar que estaba cerrada con llave.

No se dio tiempo de sentirse angustiada. Reuniendo una vez más su valor, levantó la vista y vio que aunque la cerca de bambúes media casi tres metros, si se apoyaba en la estructura de madera que servía de cobertizo y almacén al baño de chicas, es posible que pudiera escalarla y saltar del otro lado. No lo dudo un segundo. Extendiendo brazos y piernas comenzó a trepar como pudo por las vigas de madera y sintió algo de alivio cuando su mano alcanzó el borde de la cerca y comenzó a empujarse hacia arriba apoyándose de él. Sus ojos alcanzaron a salir por encima del cerco de bambú y pudo ver en la distancia el sendero que llevaba al pueblo y a lo lejos, bajando por las faldas de la montaña, el atardecer. Bastaría un empujón más. Un esfuerzo más y sería libre. Estaría a salvo.

Pero no contaba con que Giovanni, el hombre del oscuro cabello corto, no había dejado a ninguna de sus presas escapar. Jamás.

El corazón de Flannery se encogió de pronto al sentir como los brazos fuertes y velludos de aquel hombre se enroscaban sobre sus muslos para no dejarla avanzar más. Pero no fue todo, sino que estando a esa altura y con las piernas bien abiertas por haber escalado sin recato por el cobertizo y el vallado, la vulva desnuda de la líder de gimnasio quedo a la altura del rostro de su atacante que no perdió una oportunidad tan fácil de meter la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzar a lamerla.

No hubo mucho que la chica pudiera hacer entonces. Apretó los parpados y abrió mucho la boca al sentir la lengua del extraño relamer la entrada de su vagina. Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, sino solamente apagados suspiros y gemidos cada vez que sentía a Giovanni lengüetear su clítoris.

Quiso resistirse, luchar, pero aunque hubiera tenido el poder para zafar sus piernas de los brazos de aquel sujeto, sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla y las extremidades le temblaban con espasmos de placer al sentir la lengua del agresor entrar en su vagina.

No deseaba disfrutarlo. Se sentía sucia y aborrecía la idea de estar siendo tomada por la fuerza, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba al estímulo y ese estimulo le estaba dando mucho placer.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para sujetarse del cerco, y él se la llevó de ahí cargándola con las rodillas de la pelirroja sobre sus hombros y sin la menor delicadeza la dejó caer sobre la banca de descanso bajo la tejavana de madera. Ella sintió el golpe en su espalda y entendió que debía estarse vengando por abofetearlo. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba, de pronto se dio cuenta del frio que tenía al salir del cálido abrazo del estanque tan de golpe. El aire de la tarde se sentía helado a comparación. Flannery miró de soslayo a aquel hombre sabiendo perfectamente lo que seguía cuando él acercó mucho su sexo a la abertura entre sus piernas. La punta dura del miembro de Giovanni se colocó sobre la entrada de su vagina, como anunciando que ya era hora.

"Está grande… creo que va a dolerme mucho…" fue lo último que la chica alcanzó a pensar, tragando saliva.

Inmediatamente después y sin tener la menor consideración con ella, Giovanni comenzó a penetrarla. Rápida, feroz y violentamente. Su pene entró de golpe hasta el fondo, no solo por la fuerza tremenda sino también porque la entrada de la chica estaba sumamente lubricada con la saliva de él, así como por la humedad de ella que le había provocado. Pero no se conformó con solo recorrer todo su interior, entrando en ella velozmente, levantándole una pierna hasta tenerla sobre el hombro con un brazo y con el otro atenazándole el rostro con fiereza, obligándola a tener la cabeza firme contra la superficie de madera, sino que cada vez la embestía con más fuerza, como si la estuviera castigando, al grado de que cada vez que los glúteos de la chica se golpeaban contra el cuerpo de Giovanni sonaba como si le estuviera aplicando fuertes y dolorosas nalgadas.

Todo aquello era tan rudo y violento como Flannery pudo imaginar, talvez incluso más, y siendo tan orgullosa como era, trató de disimularlo tragándose los gritos y quejidos que le provocaba tal vejación, pero sabía dentro de sí, que no podía contenerse para siempre. Y no pudo, simplemente la sensación fue demasiado intensa. El placer demasiado grande que comenzó a gemir y a gritar justo en el momento en que Giovanni rompió el silencio y le dijo:

―¿Te gusta así, no? Fuerte y rudo. Te gusta pelear, defenderte. Bien. A mí me gusta que lo hagas. Me aburrí de que todas se den por vencidas tan rápido.

Pero no respondió. No tenía nada que responderle o por lo menos no con palabras. Nada que no fueran sonidos y muecas que evidenciaban que estaba sintiendo el más profundo e intenso placer.

Y las poderosas sacudidas continuaron durante largo rato hasta cimbrar la estructura del cobertizo, pero los gritos, gemidos y suspiros de la chica excitaron y enloquecieron tanto al temerario violador que acabo por sentir que se venía, no sin antes sacar su miembro duro de dentro de ella, para bañarla con los chorros calientes de su semen.

Las gotas espesas cayeron sobre la piel de la chica que, acostumbrada al frio de afuera, casi sentía como si le quemaran. El hombre en cambio, retrocedió un par de pasos confiado, con un gesto de victoria y suficiencia en el rostro en que ya comenzaba a pesar la edad.

Había ganado. Otra batalla más vencida y otra fortaleza conquistada. O eso pensaba.

De pronto, como si las fuerzas le hubieran vuelto de la nada, la chica se lanzó sobre él, derribándolo. Debía estar recuperando el aliento o parado en una postura poco estable, porque el hombre se desplomó cuan largo era hasta el suelo con el peso de la chica sobre él. Los ojos color rojizo de la líder relumbraban de odio al tiempo que por sus mejillas corrían pequeñas lágrimas que se mezclaban con el semen que le manchaba el rostro y los senos. Sus manos delicadas se apretaron rudamente en torno al cuello de su violador y comenzaron a apretarlo como si quisiera asfixiarlo.

Ambos se vieron largamente, intercambiando miradas feroces durante un tenso instante en que Giovanni la sujetó los antebrazos tratando de librarse del apretón de las manos de ella. Hasta que ella comenzó a aflojarlo voluntariamente. No le quitó las manos del cuello, sino que en lugar de eso las usó como punto de apoyo para comenzar a moverse.

Y es que cuando saltó sobre él, quedando sentada con las piernas abiertas encima, la punta aun dura del miembro del extraño quedó bajo la entrada húmeda de la vagina de Flannery y durante los intensos instantes en los que legítimamente pensó en asfixiarlo, la sensación del roce de la piel de aquel pene, siendo cubierto nuevamente por los fluidos de la abertura de su sexo la hizo desear ser poseída otra vez.

Su mente gritaba por venganza, pero su vagina le estaba demandando ser penetrada de nuevo, y no le dejó pensar en otra cosa.

Así que con lágrimas aun resbalándole por las mejillas y las manos aun sujetas del cuello de aquel hombre, la chica se acomodó y recibió esta vez gustosa y descaradamente la carne del miembro de su atacante en lo más profundo de su sexo. Y no es como que el no estuviera disfrutándolo, de hecho, quitó las manos de los brazos de ella para sujetarle mejor los glúteos, para que ella pudiera moverse más fuerte y rápidamente de manera que ella prácticamente estaba saltando sobre su pene.

Un nuevo orgasmo para ambos no se hizo esperar y los ojos y la mente de la líder de gimnasio se pusieron en blanco al tiempo que un delicioso torbellino la invadía por dentro en el instante que sintió a su violador eyacular nuevamente, pero esta vez depositando su semilla dentro de su útero.

No hubo despedidas ni reclamos. Él no era un amante afectuoso y ella jamás pensaría en admitir en voz alta que lo disfrutó. Ya sea porque ambos lo entendieron o porque no les importó, tan pronto hubo acabado, Giovanni desapareció tan silenciosa y discretamente como había llegado, y Flannery se quedó remojándose en el agua del estanque hasta que hubo oscurecido por completo.

Al pasar de los días la vida volvió a la normalidad, cuando el dolor de sus piernas hubo cedido, la volvió a estar como si nada. Lo que no se recuperó fue que el encargado de las aguas termales jamás volvió a mirarla a la cara. Ella no le dio mucha importancia. Lo que si lamentó, aunque sin admitirlo ni para ella misma, es que aunque ahora visitaba los baños públicos más frecuentemente, se sentía decepcionada y hasta triste cuando pasaba la tarde entera ahí y no escuchaba de nuevo aquella voz grave entre el burbujear del agua.


	7. Dawn

**_4A. Dawn_**

Giovanni se puso de pie y, como si considerara que la nota en la que el relato de su diario terminó fuera lo suficientemente dramática como para no querer empañarla con burdas despedidas o mezquinos lloriqueos, se dio la vuelta y sin agregar nada más tomó su banco y salió por la puerta automática, seguido de cerca por la guardiana de aquel cuarto de confinamiento: una chica de complexión atlética, expresión férrea y cabellera color turquesa oscuro que no había tenido ni siquiera la delicadeza de decirles su nombre.

Pero Hilda no tenía interés en saberlo. Era para ella mejor no hacerlo. Aquellos que las tenían prisioneras a ella y a Dawn en aquel calabozo de abuso y torturas depravadas no los consideraba ni siquiera personas. Así era más fácil para ella estar dispuesta a todo con tal de proveer una salida de aquel infierno para ella y su compañera.

Y es que ese carácter ardiente y orgulloso tan propio de Hilda era lo que le había permitido mantenerse cuerda, mantenerse firme, a pesar de los constantes intentos del hombre del traje negro de doblegarla. Ella no le iba a dar ese gusto. Pero lo que le preocupaba, era su compañera Dawn. Aunque estar encerrada contra su voluntad y lejos de su familia, a la merced de secuestradores sin escrúpulos ya era bastante malo, parecía que cada que veían entrar al dueño de aquella cárcel en su cuarto para leerles una de sus degeneradas historias de violación, los nervios de la pobre Dawn quedaban al borde de un colapso. Las últimas sesiones, sin embargo, la chica había estado mucho más callada.

En lugar de llorar y suplicar, sollozaba en silencio con la respiración inquieta, irregular y agitada, y aunque al comienzo Hilda llegó a creer que esto se debía a que la chica de cabello negro y largo había finalmente encontrado la entereza para contener su llanto y no demostrar debilidad ante su captor, pronto se dio cuenta de que la realidad era mucho más preocupante: Dawn estaba dándose por vencida. Se encontraba al borde de quebrarse ya que luego de las visitas de Giovanni permanecía como ausente, callada entre débiles quejidos y jadeos lastimeros y no reaccionaba, aun cuando Hilda hacia intentos de llamarla o hablarle.

Esto no hacía más que cooperar al creciente estrés que la decidida campeona de Unova sentía, motivada no sólo por el deseo de salvarse a sí misma, sino también por la preocupación por su compañera a quien, a pesar de haber apenas conocido en aquella situación horripilante, había llegado a sentir mucho aprecio hacia ella por haber estado ahí con ella, acompañándola en tan difícil trance.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, luego que se hubo cerrado con aquel sonido limpio y neumático, Giovanni se acomodó el traje y con aire elegante pero duro y seco, ordenó a la chica que lo acompañaba, que venía usando en su ropa también negra el emblema multicolor:

―Prepara a la castaña para que la visite esta noche. Es obvio que aún no se ha resignado a su condición actual y debo admitir que últimamente estoy de humor para algo de resistencia. Veremos que tanto soporta antes de quitar esa insolente mirada de sus ojos.

El tiempo corrió y aunque maniatadas a aquellas sillas era imposible para las dos chicas saber cuánto llevaban exactamente ahí, mucho antes de lo esperado, volvieron a escuchar el sonido de la compuerta automática de su cuarto abrirse. Hilda levantó la mirada sorprendida y el cuerpo de Dawn comenzó a temblar. Pero la silueta de Giovanni no estaba entre las dos que aparecieron en el marco de la entrada bañadas por la luz de afuera. En su lugar, estaban dos chicas de complexión delgada vestidas con el uniforme de los reclutas del Equipo Rainbow Rocket.

Esto fue para Hilda bastante inusual, dado que normalmente sólo recibían visitas de Giovanni o de su carcelera sin nombre. Nunca antes de nadie más y si había algo que a la chica castaña la ponía de nervios en su actual estado eran los acontecimientos inesperados y sorpresivos.

Las dos reclutas entraron sin más ceremonia en el cuarto de contención. Algo en su manera de andar y de comportarse era sumamente extraño. Como sospechoso. La primera en adelantarse, una chica de largo cabello castaño cenizo, parecía mucho más segura de lo hacía, mientras daba discretas indicaciones a la otra con movimientos de su cabeza. En cambio, su compañera, muy delgada y de cabello corto y muy oscuro, parecía desorientada, nerviosa en el momento en que entró detrás de la otra en el recinto con paso inseguro.

Hilda no supo que pensar, pero un rayo de esperanza brilló en su corazón al ver como la chica de cabello corto se acercaba a Dawn y, viéndola temblorosa y aterrada como estaba, sus ojos se compadecieron de ella, antes de acercar una de sus manos a la chica atada como para intentar consolarla.

―Moon, acá. Ayúdame con ésta, luego entre todas podremos liberar a aquella. ―le susurró secamente la recluta de cabello largo, cuando, sin perder el tiempo se había acercado ya a Hilda y comenzó a forcejear con las ataduras de la campeona, para quien estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas. Un torrente de muchas emociones entremezcladas inundaron su corazón, pero la más sobresaliente de todas fue su fuerte preocupación por la seguridad de Dawn.

―No ―dijo entonces, no dándose cuenta que estaba alzando demasiado la voz ―a ella primero. Suelten a Dawn primero.

―Shhhh. Baja la voz. ―demandó Leaf que había logrado desatar una de las muñecas de Hilda y se disponía a continuar con la otra al tiempo que Moon no tenía éxito alguno con las correas de sus tobillos. ―Cuando estés libre nos ayudarás a desatarla. Tu amiguita aquí no parece estar en condiciones de hacer lo mismo por ti, así que tú vas primero.

El corazón de Hilda se aceleró por la desesperación. Miraba a la chica castaña primero, cuyos ojos fríos y distantes no le inspiraban confianza alguna, luego a Moon, la morena de cabello corto cuyos dedos temblaban y parecía muy nerviosa. Comenzó a forcejear para aflojar sus ataduras pero eso no hizo el trabajo más sencillo para sus libertadoras. Finalmente, miró a Dawn que con el cabello largo y oscuro cayéndole sobre la cara respiraba de manera irregular y exagerada, como si fuera a sufrir un infarto en cualquier instante.

―¿No pueden darse más prisa?

―Podríamos si dejaras de moverte ―le respondió Leaf perdiendo la paciencia, pero antes de poder increparle cualquier otra cosa, un ruidillo quedo y electrónico la interrumpió justo en el momento en que terminó de desatar los cinchos de los brazos de Hilda que, con las manos libres, procedió a tratar de desabrochar el que tenía en el cuello.

Por su parte, Leaf había echado mano a su cintura donde un pesado y cuadrado aparato de comunicación soltaba indiscernibles y distorsionados ruidos de vez en cuando. Manipuló el dispositivo acercándolo a su oído hasta que pudo sacar algunas palabras en claro.

Su rostro serio e imperturbable no torció gesto alguno, pero su mano se posó de pronto en el hombro de Moon que apenas habría terminado de desatar las piernas de la prisionera.

―Viene para acá…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Hilda, al tiempo que Moon, desde donde estaba arrodillada frente a su silla se puso pálida y levantó la vista hacia Leaf con sus grandes ojos de pupila azul muy abiertos.

Pero Hilda no esperó a que reaccionaran. Se puso de pie y casi atropellándolas corrió hasta el asiento de Dawn tropezando torpemente como resultado de no haber estado sentada en aquella silla de pesadilla durante largos días enteros que ella le habían parecido desesperantes semanas.

Sus dedos lucharon débilmente contra las ataduras de su amiga. La pobre Dawn temblaba, luego de haber oído la confirmación del próximo arribo de Giovanni. Normalmente hacia su aparición de manera sorpresiva e inesperada, sin darles tiempo siquiera de sentir miedo. Ahora, sabían que en cualquier momento ya aparecería por la puerta deslizable y eso la estaba matando de miedo, de manera que la indefensa y maniatada campeona de Sinnoh se aferraba aterrorizada de los brazos del sillón apretándolos hasta que sus uñas se marcaron en el forro.

Pero no hizo un solo ruido. Permanecía callada, con los parpados apretados y en silencio, como si estuviera ausente.

―¿Qué esperan? Vengan acá y ayúdenme a soltarla… ―demandó Hilda mientras estiraba los cinchos de su compañera tratando de aflojarlos en vano.

Leaf y Moon intercambiaron una mirada. La de Leaf era preocupada pero decidida la de Moon era desconsolada y llena de resignación. Las dos chicas caminaron hacia Hilda, pero en lugar de aplicar sus manos en las ataduras de Dawn, las pusieron sobre Hilda, sobre sus brazos y sobre sus hombros.

―¿Pero qué demonios…? ―no pudo terminar de decirlo.

La mano de Leaf enfundada en su gante gris le había tapado fuertemente la boca al tiempo en que su dueña dijo:

―Ya no queda tiempo. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que _él_ esté cerca. Si nos encuentran aquí, será el fin para todas.

Pero la vivaz chica de melena ondulada y castaña no iba a entenderlo. No estaba dispuesta siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de dejar ahí a Dawn a su suerte mientras ella escapaba. Así que luchó. Se estiró y pataleó forcejeando contra las otras dos chicas que, aun teniendo la ventaja numérica, poco podían hacer para detener el furor interno que Hilda era capaz de liberar en su desesperación. Moon estuvo a punto de soltarla, amedrentada al ver que la otra comenzaba a lanzar patadas pero Leaf no estaba dispuesta a tolerar tales desplantes y sin quitarle la mano de la boca, le pasó su otro brazo alrededor del cuello en un intento claro de someterla y privarla de la respiración.

―Te entiendo ¿ok? Ambas te entendemos. Sabemos que te preocupas por ella y no la quieres abandonar ―comenzó a susurrarle mientras la obligaba a retroceder, jalándola hacia atrás, cosa que hubiera sido imposible si entre Moon y ella no la estuvieran prácticamente levantando en vilo ―Pero ustedes no son las únicas atrapadas aquí. Estamos nosotras y las chicas de la otra habitación también. Si nos descubren, nos encerrarán por separado en celdas de alta seguridad y entonces toda oportunidad de salvarnos se habrá ido, ¿comprendes? Nada vas a poder hacer por ella si te encierran…

Los ojos de Hilda empezaron a destilar gruesas y lentas lágrimas, ya por la falta de aire, ya por la impotencia que la abrumaba al ver a Dawn, sentada, atada y abandonada a su suerte alejarse de su alcance conforme las otras dos chicas se la llevaban de la habitación.

En el último instante, la chica de larga cabellera morena levantó el rostro y abriendo los ojos apenas, pudo ver como su compañera era llevada fuera del cuarto por sus dos libertadoras y mirar aquellos tristes y bellos ojos acerados por última vez le destrozó el corazón a Hilda.

Ella no la hubiera dejado. Ella no hubiera abandonado a su amiga jamás de haber tenido elección, pero la llevaban contra su voluntad y al borde del desmayo.

Tan solo unos instantes después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y dos siluetas conocidas aparecieron en el marco. Una alta, cuadrada y varonil. La otra más baja y curvilínea. Giovanni acompañado de la carcelera de aquel cuarto, entró no sin antes detenerse incrédulos a contemplar que, cuando la luz del pasillo bañaba el interior de la habitación con sus dos muebles solitarios, sólo uno de ellos se hallaba ocupado.

Los ojos del hombre contemplaron con detenimiento las ataduras desabrochadas con premura y al pasar su rostro muy cerca del forro del sillón comprobó que el calor y el aroma de su prisionera aún estaba ahí presente.

―No puede haber ido muy lejos ―dijo con voz baja, aterradoramente inexpresiva. ―Tráela.

―Dis-discúlpeme, señor, yo no sé cómo esto pudo haber pasado… ―comenzó su asistente con voz temblorosa que para nada hacía juego con su normalmente arisco semblante.

―¡HE DICHO QUE LA TRAIGAS!

El rugido estridente y enloquecido de Giovanni retumbó en las paredes del cuarto, por los pasillos y talvez llegó hasta varios pisos más arriba. La carcelera salió de inmediato, casi como huyendo de él entre aterrada y aturdida.

Tras ella, la puerta se cerró y el caballero del traje y la secuestrada chica de catorce se quedaron a solas en la oscuridad.

―Tu no tendrás idea de a donde _fueron_ , ¿verdad?

Los oídos de Dawn pudieron apenas percibir el susurro grave con que aquel hombre acompañaba una caricia sobre su cabeza. Aún estaban resentidos por el estridente grito que acababa de suscitarse.

La chica no respondió nada.

―Si supieras algo, me lo dirías, ¿no es cierto?

La mano fuerte e invasiva de Giovanni esta vez le acarició el marco del rostro, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

―Claro que me lo dirías. ¿Por qué estarías dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por proteger a _unas chiquillas ingratas_ que te dejaron aquí, a merced de ser violada y torturada…?

Los pasos de unos finos zapatos se escucharon atravesar la habitación hacia el muro más cercano, acompasados por el ruido de fricción de ropa al ser retirada.

Una luz se encendió intensa justo encima de la silla de Dawn, desorientándola y encegueciéndola. Unos pasos más y la figura alta de Giovanni volvió a aparecer, desabotonándose la camisa.

―Pero no te sientas mal. Sin tu amiguita aquí, en lugar de sólo ver el espectáculo, podrás vivirlo en carne propia.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, Moon, Leaf y Hilda se escabullían por entre los laberinticos conductos la ventilación. No hablaban, no había nada que pudieran o quisieran decirse aun cuando las gruesas paredes metálicas podían aislar hasta cierto grado el ruido y tuvieran cierta libertad para comunicarse sin temor a ser descubiertas.

Pero entonces algo rompió el silencio. Algo que no fue un susurro o una indicación. Fue un largo y lastimero grito, que se escuchó apagado y distante al filtrarse por entre las varias paredes que las separaban de su origen. Pero aun con todo, Hilda pudo reconocer la voz de Dawn en aquel grito.

Leaf, que iba delante de ella se dio la vuelta y la encaró desafiante, separando las piernas y pegando sus brazos a las paredes del conducto, cerrándole el paso sin la necesidad de estirarlos siquiera de tan estrecho que era. Hilda volteó hacia atrás, donde Moon se veia nerviosa y llena de dudas, lo que la campeona de Unova aprovechó para darle un codazo, hacerla a un lado y echar a correr ruidosamente por el sistema de ventilación buscando el origen del ruido.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que al parecer no habían tenido siquiera oportunidad de alejarse. Una delgada rejilla al nivel del suelo le permitió a la chica echar un vistazo al interior de aquel cuarto que tan bien conocía y tanto odiaba, porque la habían tenido cautiva ahí.

Fue cuando vio la escena, enfurecida y aterrorizada, en el momento en que manipulando el mecanismo de la silla par que le respaldo se reclinara, haciendo que Dawn quien la ocupaba quedara acostada, Giovanni saltaba sobre la indefensa y aun amarrada chica, como una especie de bestia salvaje que ataca a su presa con el fin de devorarla, y comenzaba a tirar con tal violencia de su ropa que efectivamente se la estaba arrancando del cuerpo.

Fue primero la blusa negra de Dawn la que cedió, partida por la mitad ante la fuerza de las garras de Giovanni. El siguiente fue el sujetador de la chica, cuyos tirantes no resistieron tanto abuso. Luego la pequeña falda rosa cayó al suelo seguida de unas pequeñas y casi infantiles pantaletas, al suelo, frente a los atónitos ojos de Hilda que lo vislumbraba todo desde detrás de la ventila metálica. Desde donde estaba, apenas si podía alcanzar a ver las dos piernas pálidas de gruesos muslos de Dawn abiertas y alzadas en el aire con el cuerpo del violador entre ellas.

Giovanni le quitó las botas pero le dejó puestas las calcetas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y tampoco le quitó el gorro tejido de la cabeza o los broches que llevaba en el cabello.

El hombro bufaba y gruñía como un animal enloquecido en el instante que se levantó un poco para contemplar a su víctima con detenimiento.

Dawn difícilmente podía contener el llanto y era obvio que estaba resintiendo el dolor de la violencia hecha sobre su delicada piel al momento de que le destrozaran la ropa mientras la usaba, así como las marcas causadas por la rudeza de las ataduras con que la retenían prisionera, pero su mirada estaba hecha a un lado, sin levantarse para confrontar a su agresor.

De alguna manera, esto solo logró enfurecer más a Giovanni que comenzó a apretarle los pequeños y juveniles senos con descaro y brusquedad. La chica se tragó sus quejidos, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno aun cuando sus pezones eran lamidos, chupados y mordidos sin misericordia.

Giovanni volvió a levantarse una vez más, y esta vez encaró a la chica muy de cerca. Esta lo miró de reojo por un segundo y volviendo a desviar la vista, murmuró:

―Deje que se vayan…

Él parpadeó desconcertado ante la repentina petición, pero no necesitó responder nada, la chica continuó:

―Déjelas ir. Que sean libres. Ya no las persiga…

El ceño de Giovanni se frunció en parte confundido, en parte interesado por la repentina petición. O demanda, casi parecía una demanda.

―Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué harás? ―interrogó burlonamente.

Para ese momento, Moon y Leaf habían alcanzado a Hilda hasta donde estaban y apretujadas en el ducto, contemplaban la escena por encima de los hombros de su compañera.

La respuesta de ella fue aún más desconcertante. Estirando el cuello tanto cuanto pudo, acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un diminuto y suave beso en los labios. Las tres chicas ocultas en la ventilación al verlo, quedaron boquiabiertas.

―Si deja que se vayan, yo dejaré que usted me haga lo que quiera.

Entonces, separándose un poco de ella, legítimamente sorprendido, pero todavía más divertido, Giovanni se rio a carcajadas.

―Parece que no entiendes que, me lo permitas o no, haré contigo lo que yo quiera.

―Talvez. Pero no creo que le guste mucho si no me muevo, me resisto o hago ruido alguno. Por lo que he escuchado en sus historias, eso disfruta de estar con chicas. Que demuestren que lo disfrutan o que peleen. Dudo que le emocione mucho la indiferencia…

Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre se entornaron en un gesto complacido. Estaba muy impresionado, al parecer, esta chica estaba dispuesta a chantajearlo para negociar la libertad de las otras prisioneras, pensando que podía tomar como rehén la satisfacción que tomarla podía causarle.

―Sería una lástima que no pueda demostrarle si me gusta o no. Después de todo, según su diario, todas las chicas con las que lo hace acaban disfrutándolo mucho y pensé que usted sentiría curiosidad de saber si a mí acabaría gustándome o no. Si no deja ir a las otras chicas, jamás lo sabrá, lo que es una lástima. Sin Hilda aquí, no me daría vergüenza demostrárselo tan ruidosamente como usted desee.

―Muy bien ―respondió él, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante en el rostro ―creo que debería premiarte por tu ingenio y manipulación. Eso es algo que yo valoro mucho y darte como premio por eso la petición que me solicitas sería muy fácil para mí…

En el ducto, el resto de las chicas no podían dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

―Lamentablemente. Pierdes puntos por ser tan ingenua ―sentenció él, extendiendo su brazo para colocar su mano sobre la frente de la chica, obligando a su cabeza a volver a su lugar, férreamente pegada al respaldo de la silla. ―¿Qué no demostraras si te gusta o no? ¿Qué te quedarás sin hacer ruido alguno u oponer resistencia cuando te tome? ¿De verdad pensaste que no me excitaría al escucharte retarme de esa manera?

Y entonces, por la manera en que la obligó a doblar las piernas, por la forma en que la silla férreamente fijada al piso se cimbraba y sacudía, y por los descarnados chillidos que comenzaron de pronto a brotar de la garganta de la inocente Dawn; Lead, Moon y Hilda supieron sin lugar a dudas que había comenzado finalmente a penetrarla.

―Al contrario, mi niña ―gritaba Giovanni para que su voz se sobrepusiera al ruido ensordecedor de los lamentos de Dawn ―ahora pondré más empeño en perseguirlas, sólo para demostrarte que no necesito que estés de acuerdo para hacerte disfrutarlo.

Gruesas lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de Hilda una vez más. En esta ocasión, ella misma se puso la mano sobre la boca para evitar hacer ruido alguno. Cuando Leaf y Moon tiraron de ella para alejarla de la ventila, ya no se resistió. Lo último que las tres chicas alcanzaron a ver del cuarto de contención antes de adentrarse nuevamente en el sistema de ventilación de la fortaleza fue la cara enrojecida de Dawn, torciendo gestos de placer al tiempo que entre gemidos había comenzado a rogar por más.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos que dejaron de escuchar los gritos y quejidos, y fue hasta ese momento en que inclinándose nuevamente sobre ella, sin dejar de penetrarla, Giovanni se susurró en el oído:

―Espero que tus amiguitas hayan disfrutado del espectáculo. Apostaría a que las tres se mojaron al escucharte hacer esos sonidos tan sucios…

Y levantándose de sobre ella, sacó su pene del interior de la vagina de la chica, sólo para derramarle una abundante carga de su semen encima, manchándole el rostro, los pechos, el vientre y las piernas, al tiempo que la chica se sacudía convulsamente recorrida por un fuerte orgasmo.


	8. Gardenia

**_4B. Gardenia_**

No es fácil saber lo que pasa por la mente de algunas personas, sobre todo cuando están a solas, cuando nadie las ve y piensan que pueden dejar aflora sus más oscuros deseos.

Para Gardenia, la joven y respetada líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Eterna, el comienzo de su descenso sucedió antes de cumplir los 25 años, durante un atardecer cuando caminaba por el bosque. Ella solía hacerlo muy comúnmente, dado su afecto hacia las plantas y los pokémon de tipo planta en general, los lugares apartados y tranquilos, y las tardes apacibles; al grado que todos los que la conocían ya sabían que tenía esa costumbre y, de querer encontrarse con ella, fácilmente podrían toparse a la líder transitando los senderos de siempre a la hora habitual.

Aquella tarde, no obstante, algo llamó su atención al llegar a su rellano de la arboleda favorito. Algo que normalmente no se encontraba ahí. No era nada inusual. Un trozo de tronco había caído en medio del camino y yacía inerme sobre el suelo, bañado por la luz vespertina. No era nada inusual que en un bosque lleno de árboles alguno muriera y su tronco callera sobre el sendero, pero lo que llamó la atención de Gardenia fue que ese, en primer lugar, parecía viejo y seco, sin un solo trozo de corteza encima, como si hubiese sido derribado hace mucho tiempo. La otra, porque parecía de un tipo de árbol que no se daba en aquella región, de madera dura y lisa. La joven líder sabía bien eso. Era la principal experta en vida vegetal de los alrededores.

Pero, fuera de esos detalles, nada especial había en aquel viejo tocón. Era un trozo de madera vagamente cilíndrico, de poco más de un metro de largo y una única rama delgada emergía del tronco en dirección perpendicular al resto.

Aquel avistamiento particular ocupó sus pensamientos un solo instante, y la chica lo observó curiosa para luego perder el interés rápidamente, luego de soltar algunas carcajadas tímidas y sacudir de su cabeza algún pensamiento ocioso que asomó en su mente al contemplar la rama enhiesta.

Sin más continuó con su camino, para terminar de recorrer el sendero y luego volver a casa antes de que anocheciera.

Para esa misma hora al día siguiente, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de pensar ni recordar el evento, pues para entonces no hubo rastro alguno del viejo tronco en su sendero habitual.

Al volver a casa, en cambio, se desconcertó al vislumbrar el inerte trozo de madera, no sólo fuera del bosque, sino abandonado inocentemente frente a la puerta de su propia casa.

La líder levantó sus ojos color miel mirando alrededor. Nadie parecía estar prestando atención alguna. Observó el solitario tocón una vez más y sosteniendo su rama única la sacudió comprobando que, en efecto el pedazo de madera era pesado y su único vástago era firme y sólido.

Inmediatamente después, se dio la vuelta y avanzó con paso veloz hacia su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás. No quería que nadie notara su sonrojo.

Pero la puerta de Gardenia se volvería a abrir pasada la media noche y los amigos pokémon de la líder saldrían desfilando a la calle por orden explicita de su entrenadora, levantarían la madera muerta con sus látigos de liana y volverían a entrar trayendo tras de sí el insípido cargamento.

La líder de gimnasio no iría a visitarlo, tirado e inmóvil en un rincón privado de su propio invernadero sino hasta la tarde siguiente, antes de salir a pasear por el bosque. Se le quedaría mirando un momento y apoyándose en él, comprobaría que aun cuando se sentara en su superficie, no alcanzaría a moverlo de su sitio.

Ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo nuevamente al bosque, esta vez esperando que su paseo, aclarara su mente.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días (y dos largas noches de difícil insomnio) para que Gardenia se decidiera finalmente a aparecer frente al tronco una noche. La luz de la luna entraba por los paneles del techo del invernadero encendiendo con destellos la parte superior de su cabello que estaba decolorada y parecía castaña mientras dejaba sumida en tinieblas la parte inferior que seguía siendo oscura.

En aquellas tinieblas azuladas, las sombras que se proyectaban sobre la superficie de la madera muerta parecían realzar su volumen y relieve. Como hipnotizada por sus sugerentes formas, la lider de gimnasio se acercó al tronco y ya sin reservas, sujetó su unica rama, como midiéndola y por primera vez, no reprimió el pensamiento que le inundaba la mente sin dejarla pensar en nadie más:

 _¿Le cabria todo eso dentro?_

Ya no quiso contenerse y de inmediato, como si cada segundo que pasaba sin conocer la respuesta le infringiera un dolor insoportable, se despojó de los _shorts_ color caqui y abriendo las piernas para colocarse como si fuera a montar el tronco, se acercó a él. Pero no se lo metió de inmediato, en lugar de eso, sujetó con ambas manos del borde del tocón y aproximándose a la solitaria rama comenzó a lamerla, la chupó y se la metió en la boca hasta que la dejó completamente cubierta con su saliva.

Luego, levantándose nuevamente se acercó esta vez colocándose justo por encima del vástago y descendiendo sobre él poco a poco, lo dejó entrar en su muy mojada y ansiosa vagina.

La superficie de madera no era para nada regular, pero era lo suficientemente lisa y pulida como para no absorber su saliva o sus líquidos vaginales de inmediato, así como para deslizarse limpiamente a su interior, pero solo por precaución, Gardenia lo hizo despacio.

La líder comenzó a temblar y gemir conforme la rama se introducirá en su sexo. En la sensible piel de su vagina, cada protuberancia o irregularidad parecía amplificada y la estimulaba por lo duro de su superficie. No pasaría mucho antes de que llegara hasta la base y, habiéndole tomado ya confianza, comenzó a moverse sobre ella para que recorriera todo su interior.

Su primera sesión con su amante inmóvil fue un tanto dolorosa. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que aprendiera de qué manera montarlo para que las partes más ásperas de la rama no la lastimaran, pero tiempo a solas en el invernadero no le faltó. De hecho, llegó incluso a abandonar del todo sus paseos por el bosque para ir directamente de vuelta a su casa luego de concluir sus labores en el gimnasio y disfrutar de la compañía que le proveía aquella madera muerta. Claro, no permitiría que ninguno de sus amigos pokémon la vieran o siquiera se enteraran, pues ya que consideraba a los pokémon planta estrechamente relacionados con las plantas inmóviles no sabía qué pensarían de ella si la veían hacer aquello con un tronco.

Pero en realidad, no tenía por qué preocuparse de eso. Nadie en la ciudad llegó siquiera a sospechar de sus actividades privadas y no tendrían porque en primer lugar. Lo que hiciera en la comodidad de su casa, no le incumbía a nadie, sobre todo viendo cómo se levantaba cada mañana más sonriente y más simpática, aunque ciertas veces caminara un poco gracioso por haberse excedido con el ejercicio de la noche anterior. Y es que sus visitas al invernadero cada noche se habían vuelto parte indispensable de su rutina, al grado de que esperaba a que llegara el atardecer sólo para poder disfrutar de sus sucios ratos de jardinería, al grado de volverse en ella una suerte de necesidad y obsesión. Sentía que cada vez tenia sexo más rudamente con el tronco y peor aún, se sorprendía constantemente teniendo pensamientos lascivos sobre él, sonrojándose de la nada o soltando risitas traviesas en momentos aleatorios durante el día sin que nadie supiera realmente que se gestaba en la mente de la chica.

Hasta que una fatídica tarde, ansiosa por volver a casa y saciar sus impulsos contenidos sobre el objeto literal de sus deseos, se detuvo dándole un vuelco el corazón al ver una delgada columna de humo que se alzaba viniendo de su casa. Una sensación desagradable y helada le recorrió la espina dorsal y comenzó a correr más rápido intentando que nadie a su alrededor se alarmara ni llamar su atención.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su casa, fue de inmediato hacia el patio de atrás con una preocupación angustiosa en el corazón y el olor a madera quemada llenándole la nariz.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta del jardín lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue el fulgor de una pequeña hoguera y la sombra oscura y alta de un hombre parado frente a ella. Y aunque no tenía la menor idea de quien era o que hacia dentro de su casa sin ser invitado, no le prestó la menor atención sino que recorrió el patio a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la fogata y arrodillándose cerca, contempló con horror que todos sus miedos y preocupaciones se habían confirmado:

En medio de las llamas ardía, envuelto en fuego y quemándose hasta su interior, su querido tronco consolador.

Sin poder contenerse, lanzó un chillido desesperado y haciendo ademan de sacarlo, no necesito recordatorio alguno de que meter las manos al fuego era una pésima idea, de manera que echando mano de una rama larga y gruesa que había en una pila de leña cercana, lo empujo para sacarlo del fuego. El tronco aun llameante descansó incendiando el paso a su alrededor, pero estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca como para bañarlo con la manguera del jardín. La chica fue y rociándolo con agua abundante pudo extinguir la lumbre que lo consumía.

Pero parece ser que había llegado tarde. Humeando y completamente ennegrecido, el daño hecho a su juguete era simplemente devastador. Su parte favorita de él, la rama erguida que le servía como dildo natural se había quemado y desprendido hasta consumirse completamente y la superficie del resto del tocón era apenas reconocible como para distinguir donde había estado anteriormente el solitario vástago.

Gardenia lloro en silencio desconsoladamente, mirando el destrozo inmerecido del que había sido víctima, al tiempo que el resto de la fogata seguía ardiendo en su jardín, iluminándolo y defendiéndolo de las sombras de la noche que ya habían caído sobre el resto del mundo. Entonces, el hombre desconocido se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro:

—No hace falta que llores por ello —dijo Giovanni, su voz grave y áspera parecía casi bondadosa — lo que fácil llega, fácil se va.

Entonces, la chica reparó en su presencia y dándose la vuelta con las mejillas aun surcadas de lágrimas lo miró con furia asesina tatuada en los ojos:

—¿Por qué…? —le increpó, siendo la primera de las muchas interrogantes que le vino a la mente.

—Porque necesitas a veces hacer espacio para que lleguen cosas mejores —respondió sereno y arrogante.

Gardenia enseño los dientes como un pokémon a punto de atacar. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando la respuesta, pero le enfureció la mueca burlona de aquel hombre mientras desestimaba su perdida. Echó un puño al suelo para levantarse, pero de pronto algo la distrajo.

Giovanni se había bajado la bragueta y abriéndose los pantalones, le presumía su miembro duro grande.

La mirada de la chica quedó absorta en aquella aparición sorpresiva y para luego voltear a clavar la mirada en los ojos de él con una mezcla confusa de emociones en el rostro.

—Tienes muchas ganas ¿no? Esperabas ansiosa venir a descargar tus deseos reprimidos con esa inútil pieza de madera. Pues ¿Qué esperas? Aquí tienes algo mucho mejor.

Ella lo dudó. Pero sólo un tiempo mucho más corto de lo que imaginaba. Tenía razón. Toda la maldita razón. Aunque aquel era un extraño que se había metido a su casa, dañado sus pertenencias y mostrado sus partes íntimas sin ninguna restricción, cierto era también que las más bajas pasiones de la chica se habían acostumbrado a ser saciadas y no la permitirían pensar con claridad hasta que no las satisficiera, ya con un trozo duro de madera o con algo equivalente.

Las manos temblorosas de Gardenia se acercaron al miembro de Giovanni y cuando sus delgados dedos se cerraron sobre la piel del hombre, comprobó de inmediato que, para empezar, su pene era más grande que la rama a la que se había aferrado tanto, no era en absoluto menos duro, era caliente al tacto y mucho más suave.

Ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente al tiempo que su boca se abrió casi en un reflejo que le animo a acercarse a querer chuparlo.

—Ah, ha. —lo detuvo él de pronto, demandando —antes de eso, muéstrame tus tetas.

La chica lo miró confundida y un tanto ofendida. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a ceder con tal de descargar sus deseos acumulados?

—Talvez tu amigo inmóvil te dejaba montarlo todo lo que querías, pero yo soy un poco más exigente. —insistió el desconocido.

Resignada, Gardenia echó mano al borde de su blusa y levantándola con todo y sujetador, le enseñó sus redondos, pálidos y juveniles senos.

—Excelente —dijo él, sin apartar los ojos del espectáculo, pero aprovechando que ella aparto las manos de su miembro para estimularlo un poco él mismo. —Que buena niña. Adelante, es todo tuyo.

Casi con desesperación, la líder se lanzó sobre el pene de Giovanni y ya sin reservas se lo metió a la boca chupándolo. De primer momento cerró los ojos avergonzada. Aunque había hecho ya eso a aquella rama decenas de veces, no estaba acostumbrada a tener un ser humano mirándola. Pero poco pasaría antes de que comenzara a equiparar las sensaciones que le despertaba la rama inerte a las que ahora le provocaba el miembro de aquel hombre.

De hecho, el pene de Giovanni era mucho más fácil de chupar y podía hacerlo tan rápido y profundamente como quisiera sin temor a que le lastimara la boca. No supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo chupándoselo ni en qué momento una de las fuertes manos de aquel individuo terminó sobre su nuca, animándola a comerle el miembro más profundamente y marcándole el ritmo para que lo hiciera más rápido pero pronto, la saliva de la chica lo cubría copiosamente desde la punta hasta la base.

Tal fue la excitación al hacerlo que Gardenia tuvo que empujarse con las manos apoyadas en las piernas de Giovanni para separarse de él, cayendo de espaldas con la respiración agitada.

—Échate… —pidió ella, sin modales algunos, pues nunca había tenido que usarlos con el tronco.

—No. Se te olvida que yo no soy tu maldito pedazo de madera, —respondió cortante y agresivo, con los fuertes rasgos del rostro intensificados por las sombras proyectadas por la luz de la fogata —si lo quieres, vendrás por él.

Ella frunció el ceño, desesperada. Miró los ojos del hombre, luego a su pene que brillaba cubierto de saliva, luego a el de nuevo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta, con los pies y las manos sobre el suelo, avanzó hacia él como gateando en reversa, pero levantando el trasero para ponerlo a la altura del sexo de él.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, metió una mano entre sus piernas buscando a tientas el miembro. No tardó en ubicarlo y al enfilarlo directamente a su vagina, comenzó a gemir al sentir los primeros roces y como la humedad que ya había sobre el pene se mezclaba con la de su sexo.

Finalmente, echó la cadera hacia atrás y aquella cosa dura se abrió paso hacia adentro. Pero no fue nada fácil. De inmediato Gardenia comprobó que la no tan notable diferencia en el grosor hacia un cambio radical en las sensaciones de su vagina. El pene de Giovanni obligaba a las paredes de la chica a abrirse aún más, acariciándolas y estimulándolas como la rama nunca lo había hecho. Ella había comenzado a moverse, y con cada sacudida, el miembro la penetraba un poco más profundamente arrancándole lastimeros quejidos de dolor y largos y profundos gemidos de placer al tiempo que ella apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos, excitada.

Finalmente, en uno de aquellos vaivenes, sintió algo nuevo. La punta del miembro de Giovanni llegó hasta el fondo, a la entrada de su útero, donde no podía penetrarla ya más profundo, donde el vástago jamás había podido llegar y la sola sensación de sentirse estimulada en esa zona inexplorada casi la hace desmayar de placer. Pero la calma no duró mucho.

De pronto, aquel extraño que se había quedado inmóvil mientras ella usaba su miembro para penetrarse sola, le sujetó las nalgas cada una con una mano, atenazándolas firmemente, como si la preparara para lo que estaba por suceder.

Y sucedió.

Con violencia desbordante y una suerte de furia contenida, Giovanni comenzó a embestirla poderosa y rápidamente. La punta de su pene comenzó a golpear el cuello de su útero como un ariete que se estrella sin descanso contra la puerta de un castillo, queriendo destrozarla y aquella intensa sensación tan nueva y desconocida, se volvió agresiva e insoportable al tiempo que los chillidos de Gardenia se mudaban en largos gritos de placer.

Recordando que estaban al aire libre y que los vecinos no podían estar muy lejos, trató de sostenerse con una sola mano mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca, en vano tratando de reprimir pero solo logrando amortiguar sus propios gritos.

Simplemente lo que había sentido con el tronco no se comparaba. Ser violada fieramente por aquel trozo de carne que se movía profanando cada centímetro de su intimidad era demasiado para la pobre Gardenia que antes de darse cuenta estaba a punto de deshacerse en orgasmos. Luego de un momento, sus piernas flaquearon y sus rodillas cayeron al suelo al tiempo que sus manos no pudieron sostenerla mas.

Pero Giovanni no la dejó ir tan fácil. Le sostuvo los glúteos con las manos y él mismo se puso de rodillas para permanecer a la misma altura y en ningún momento dejó de penetrarla. Siguió haciéndolo más y más hasta que su propio deseo no quedara saciado. Y Gardenia, ella simplemente se perdió en el placer indescriptible de ser perforada con aquella ferocidad inmensa, de haber pasado de ser quien usa, a ser usada, de pasar a ser quien juega, para convertirse en el juguete.

Pero aquel extraño aun le reservaba una sorpresa. Algo que ella jamás había sentido pues el tronco no era capaz de hacer. Cuando el movimiento perdió el control totalmente y el placer se volvió insoportable, el miembro de Giovanni tembló, recorrido de potentes espasmos y una sensación de algo abundante, espeso y caliente llenándole el útero inundó a Gardenia que, abrumada por un éxtasis que le desconectó completamente los pensamientos y las sensaciones deslavándolos con una marejada de placer, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desmayarse poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aquella noche, no había sido como cualquiera de las anteriores. La mañana siguiente, ella no tendría las fuerzas de levantarse de la cama y cuando lo hiciera, se daría cuenta de que su cuerpo se quejaba como si la hubiera arrollado una manada de Standtlers. Más aún, sus piernas le temblaban como si parecieran de gelatina y al hacer movimientos buscos le parecía que algo aún se movía, escurriendo dentro de ella.

Lo interesante era que, luego de levantarse de la cama (porque si, estaba en su cama pues el desconocido había tenido el detalle de no dejarla abandonada toda la noche en su patio, luego de apagar el fuego él que había encendido), la líder comprobó que Giovanni se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno que no hubiera quedado en su cuerpo, claro está. Si acaso, sobre la mesa de la cocina descubriría una pequeña maceta con un retoño sembrado en ella, y ante una inspección más cuidadosa, se daría cuenta de que era exactamente de la misma especie de árbol que su querido tronco perdido.


	9. May

**_5A. May_**

En cuanto los ojos de Giovanni se separaron de las letras garabateadas en las páginas de su diario para levantarse y toparse con la mirada de Serena, la rubia desvió sus ojos, en un intento fútil por esconderse avergonzada de la vista de depredador de su captor.

Esto hizo que el hombre sonriera. Cuan distintas y dispares eran las reacciones de cada una de las chicas que había reunido en su… _"colección"._ Algunas se habían atrevido a desafiarlo aun en aquella situación tan desventajosa para ellas, otras rogaban por piedad pensando en que podían enternecer su desecado corazón, algunas incluso seguían pretendiendo estar en otro lugar o tal cual no existir.

Cada una era un reto y el líder del Equipo Rainbow Rocket sabía valorar un buen desafío. Se puso de pie, y cerrando su libro se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación llevando consigo el banquito en que solía sentarse.

Serena volvió a quedar completamente sumida en silencio y soledad. Desde que se llevaran a Rosa, las horas le habían parecido eternas e intolerables. La habitación donde la contenían no le ayudaba en ningún sentido a llevar cuenta del tiempo y sumado a ello, hundida en la desesperanza y oscuridad total donde la única luz que había era el incriminatorio rayo de la fría lámpara que colgaba sobre su silla empujaban a la rubia a pasos apresurados hacia la demencia.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo que a ella le pareció varios días, luego de que Giovanni se marchara por última vez, de pronto, la luz se fue. Las tinieblas cubrieron la estancia tan repentinamente que en un parpadeo, por un instante Serena temió haberse quedado ciega o ser incapaz de abrir los ojos. Pero no, la luz se habia ido y no solo la luz, el tenue susurrar del sistema de ventilación pronto se fue acallando y los murmullos y rumores distantes y metálicos de quien sabe que maquinaras desconocidas que llenaban las estancias y pasillos de la fortaleza, que en circunstancias normales eran imperceptibles, ahora se hicieron notar por su ausencia.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero la chica, aterrada, se sintió aún más desamparada que antes, privada de toda sensación fuera de la presión de las correas de su silla en sus brazos y sus piernas, casi parecía que se hubiera quedado varada en una región muerta y perfectamente oscura del espacio.

Y entonces, ese ruido. Un ruido chirriante y horrible como de metal arrastrando sobre metal. A la chica le pareció en extremo estridente, pero solo porque sus oídos estaban habitados a aquel silencio perturbador. No podía verlo, pero supuso que eran las compuertas de la habitación, abriéndose por la fuerza. Pero pronto el sonido se acalló, y algunas voces lo acompañaron:

―Empujen más y háganse a un lado, no alcanzo a pasar… ―era la voz queda de una chica.

―¿Y porque tienes que pasar tú? ¿Por qué no puede ir mejor Moon que no tiene el trasero tan gordo? ―respondió otra voz femenina que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

―Porque soy la única que conoce cómo funciona el mecanismo de estas puertas… ―respondió la otra ignorando totalmente el comentario sobre su complexión.

El ambiente se tensó entonces de manera incomoda, entre gruñidos y resoplidos extraños, hasta que un par de sencillos pasos penetraron torpemente en la estancia. El sonido de alguien sacudiéndose y acomodándose la ropa fue lo único que se escuchó un solo segundo y luego, una diminuta lucecita se encendió en la oscuridad, junto a la puerta, parecía la de una pequeña linterna y al reflejarse sobre los pulidos muros reveló el rostro de una muchacha como de 14 años de cabello largo y castaño.

―¿Podemos soltar estas cosas ya? ―preguntó la otra voz tras las compuertas, pareciendo que estaba al borde de su resistencia.

―Sólo un minuto más ―la chica de la linterna había desmontado un pequeño panel oculto en la pared y parecía estar manipulando unos cables que encontró detrás.

Un flash de luz acompañado de un chispazo, y al parecer las puertas metálicas dejaron de ejercer resistencia, permitiendo ser empujadas fácilmente hasta el fondo, quedando abiertas de par en par. Aquellas chicas que la estaban sosteniendo finalmente suspiraron pudiendo descansar y por un golpe repentino, sonó como que una de ellas incluso cayó al suelo como consecuencia de haber desaparecido la resistencia contra la que estaba luchando.

Entonces, las tres se acercaron a la silla donde Serena, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón en un hilo las observó desconcertada.

Las tres parecían adolescentes y venían vistiendo los uniformes negros y grises de los soldados de bajo rango del Equipo RR. Eso preocupó a la chica, pero no tuvo oportunidad de quedar demasiado desconsolada al tiempo que una de ellas, la que no habia hablado hasta entonces, trató de confortarla con voz dulce:

―No te preocupes. Venimos a rescatarte, ¿ok? Danos sólo un minuto y te sacaremos de aquí ―debía ser la chica a la que se refirieron con el nombre de Moon y era definitivamente la más delgada y joven de las tres. Tenía ojos grandes, de color azul pálido y cabello muy oscuro y corto.

―Ya ya, menos plática y más acción. Desata aquel brazo yo me encargo de este ―la voz un poco más áspera de la otra chica, la que había estado deteniendo la compuerta junto con Moon habló a continuación. Tenía mucho cabello ondulado y castaño bajo la gorra negra y ojos vivaces de azul intenso. De las tres era la que tenía una complexión más robusta y las caderas más anchas. Serena eventualmente se enteraría de que su nombre era Hilda.

Finalmente, muy callada, ya porque estaba concentrada en desatarle los pies o porque trataba de iluminar al resto sosteniendo la linterna con los dientes, la última de las chicas de edad indefinible, pero definitivamente no mayor de 16, de cabello lacio, cenizo y un par de ojos severos color café, cuando se presentara más tarde, le diría a Serena que su nombre era Leaf.

De inmediato la rubia estuvo libre y estirando los brazos para que las demás le ayudasen a levantarse, descubrió de inmediato que sus piernas, bonitas, torneadas y enfundadas en largas medias oscuras, se habían entumido y desacostumbrado a sostenerla, de manera que Leaf y Hilda tuvieron que ayudarla a caminar mientras la sensación de hormigueo se le pasara y pudiera andar por si misma.

Recorrieron la estancia, salieron al pasillo y pronto, un distante zumbido les indicó que la distracción del apagón había terminado. Las luces de los pasillos comenzaron a reactivarse al tiempo que los ojos de azul oscuro de Serena los seguía con angustia y de golpe, la compuerta de la habitación de contención se cerró con un sonoro golpe, chirriando sobre sus maltratados engranes.

―Vaya, Leaf, pensé que habías dicho que tendríamos por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que se restableciera la energía… ―se quejó Hilda incrédula sin aminorar el paso.

―Dije que tendríamos de dos a cinco minutos. Al parecer los generadores de respaldo están funcionando sin problemas, como me temía. ―respondió la aludida redoblando su propio paso para aventajarse más.

Delante de ellas, Moon buscaba sobre las paredes la siguiente rejilla de ventilación que usarían para realizar su siguiente escape. En la distancia, los pasos como de un ejército de botas que avanzaban con premura llegaron a sus oídos, preocupándolas y obligándolas a avanzar más rápido.

Segundos después, un pelotón entero de _grunts_ apareció acordonando la zona. Con ellos llegó, con su elegante y firme paso de largas zancadas y zapatos finísimos, el jefe de la fortaleza acompañado de la carcelera encargada de ese cuarto de contención.

La compuerta fue abierta de inmediato y la silla sola de Serena los recibió con los cinchos desatados. El semblante de Giovanni se ensombreció y varios de los reclutas más cercanos a él dieron un paso atrás perceptiblemente intimidados.

―¿Qué es lo que esperan, imbéciles? Vayan por ellas… ―susurró entre dientes el jefe y los más avispados de la multitud salieron a todo correr pasillo abajo.

―¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Quiero a esa fugitiva de vuelta cuanto antes para que pueda recibir el castigo que se merece! ―ordenó May gritando junto a él, haciendo que el resto de la multitud saliera disparada al instante.

El jefe no dijo nada más y dándose la vuelta en sentido opuesto se dispuso a retirarse por uno de los pasillos laterales que había quedado sumido en una oscuridad intermitente, posiblemente como consecuencia de que sus lámparas se habían dañado durante el apagón. Al notarlo distante y enfadado, May fue tras él mientras comenzaba a hilar promesas y excusas sobre lo sucedido:

―Ha sido un percance inesperado, señor. No teníamos manera de saber que el sistema magnético de emergencia de las puertas fallaría de esa manera. Pero le aseguro, jefe que la tendrá de vuelta en sus manos muy pronto y entonces podrá hacer con ella lo que usted…

 _¡BLAM!_

La paciencia del hombre se extinguió de pronto y ya no quiso seguir disimulando su furia. Incapaz de seguir soportando la cháchara descarada de la muchacha, se dio la vuelta y sujetándola por los hombros la empujó contra la pared con perceptible violencia, a lo que ella respondió con un chillido.

―¿Acaso no puedes callarte? ¿Crees que quiero oír tus disculpas después de haberme fallado tan estúpidamente? ―una de las fuertes y terribles manos de Giovanni se cerró sobre la quijada de la chica obligándola a callar, y pegando su cabeza contra la pared metálica ―Ya veré que hago con nuestra pequeña fugitiva cuando la recuperemos, pero mientras tanto ¿Qué haré contigo por haber cometido este imperdonable error?

Con la chica acorralada contra el muro, ahora ambas manos del despreciable depredador fueron a parar sobre su delgado cuello y comenzaron a apretarlo, primero suavemente, luego con más fuerza, al grado que la chica trataba de sostenerse de los fuertes brazos de Giovanni con sus manos, temiendo que sus piernas no tendrían ya el poder de mantenerla en pie.

Las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de May se mancharon de negro despintando su maquillaje y unos leves quejidos en forma de súplica escaparon asfixiados de su garganta cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse:

―Je-fe… por-favor…

Y la soltó. May calló hasta el suelo con un ruido sordón y aspiró fuerte tratando de llenar sus pulmones del muy necesario oxígeno mientras se sujetaba su lastimada garganta. Giovanni también olfateó un poco el ambiente, habiendo descubriendo un particular aroma familiar.

―No eres más que una pequeña perra lasciva, tan pronto empecé a apretarte el cuello te mojaste, ¿no es así? ―dijo, mirándola hacia abajo con una mezcla de desprecio e interés. Había comenzado a aflojarse la ropa ―Supongo que no es del todo tu culpa. No creo que puedas concentrarte en tu trabajo si te la pasas pensando en que te folle todo el día. Me sorprende que siendo tan estúpida, no se te olvide como respirar a veces.

Y se lanzó sobre ella. La sujetó de los tobillos y se los levantó con fuerza, abriéndole violentamente las piernas, haciendo que la chica se golpeara la cabeza contra el muro. Luego hundió el rostro entre los muslos de la castaña, estimulándole el sexo sobre la ropa, rozándola primero con su nariz, luego lamiéndola invasivamente, hasta que la saliva de Giovanni dejó empapados sus pantaloncillos y pudo percibir por el sabor, que se mezclaba con la humedad proveniente de su vagina.

Para entonces, la chica era un manojo de quejidos, gemidos y gritos lastimeros que resonaban por el pasillo al tiempo que la última luz que en parte funcionaba, destellaba intermitentemente.

Giovanni levantó el rostro y mirándola de frente, entre temerosa y extasiada, le dijo, sonriendo con malicia:

―Es así como me gusta escucharte.

Y sin más ceremonias, se acomodó entre sus piernas y desnudando su miembro duro, echó a un lado la ropa empapada que cubría la entrada de May para entrar en ella, primero lento y oprimiendo gran fuerza para que su pene duro y grande pudiera abrirse paso por sus paredes apretadas, para luego comenzar a penetrarla rápidamente, entrando y saliendo de ella con violencia.

Como si eso fuera poco, tomó las manos de la propia May, que envuelta en un torbellino salvaje de dolor y placer se dejó hacer sin quejas ni resistencia, la hizo sujetarse sus propias piernas con sus brazos para mantenerlas abiertas, al tiempo que él tenía libres las suyas, primero, para levantarle la pequeña blusa, dejando sus bien desarrolladas y grandes tetas descubiertas y a la vista para que se sacudieran libremente con cada embestida, luego, volvió a apretarle el cuello con ambas manos, esta vez no con furia, sino como jugando con ella, sabiendo lo mucho que ello le excitaba.

Y lo hacía. El placer inmenso que la chica sentía cada que su vagina se llenaba con la carne de Giovanni, recorriendo cada centímetro de su interior y golpeando furiosamente contra la entrada de su útero, rivalizaba con lo excitante que le resultaba estar siendo vejada y salvajemente profanada por él, como si no tuviera mayor reparo por sus sentimientos o su seguridad y todo esto solo se veía amplificado al momento que sentía que el aliento la abandonaba y sus pulmones era privados de oxigeno por las garras impunes de Giovanni.

De esa manera, los ojos entrecerrados de la chica se ponían en blanco y su boca se abría jadeando, tratando de respirar, retorciéndose de placer y lujuria, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Cada que la luz se apagaba y se encendía al instante siguiente, la chica castaña tenía un gesto más lascivo y descarado marcado en el rostro.

Esto se prolongó hasta que Giovanni sintió, por el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella que se había venido ya un par de veces y fue entonces que se tomó unos segundos de descanso para acariciarle y chuparle los pezones. No había que ser un genio para notar que el mayor atractivo del cuerpo de May eran sus grandes pechos, inusualmente desarrollados para una chica de su edad.

También fue en ese momento, que desviando la mirada, el amo de la fortaleza tuvo la sensación de notar la presencia de alguien más oculto en la oscuridad al final de pasillo.

Sin darle importancia, se separó un poco de su presa, pero solo lo suficiente como para darle la vuelta y obligarla a estar de rodillas con los glúteos hacia él. Sujetándola firme de la cadera, le introdujo su pene nuevamente en la vagina, esta vez por detrás, permitiéndole hacerlo más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo.

Los gemidos de May se convirtieron pronto en suplicas y ruegos por más mientras jadeaba agradeciendo que la cogiera tan fuerte.

Pero en todo momento, los ojos de Giovanni no se concentraron en su víctima, aunque ciertamente disfrutaba ver la espalda de sus amantes doblarse de placer ante su miembro, pero esta vez, miraba con desafío y crueldad hacia el rincón oscuro al final del pasillo donde percibía que unos ojos miraban con morbo todo el espectáculo.

Al final, el apretado sexo de la chica fue demasiado para él y tuvo que terminar corriéndose dentro de ella y cuando finalmente salió de la vagina de May un delgado hilillo de semen salió con él.

Se puso de pie, se acomodó el pantalón y salió sin más despedidas ni comentarios, dejando a la chica castaña tendida en el suelo, con la ropa hecha una desgracia, las rodillas en el suelo, el trasero aun alzado en el aire y el rostro contra la pared, murmurando:

―G-gracias… jefe, no voy a fallarle…

Mientras, en la oscuridad, otra chica observaba, entre furiosa y resentida. De figura curvilínea y cabello color turquesa, su nombre era Kriss y era la carcelera del otro cuarto de contención donde apenas unas horas atrás Hilda había escapado.


	10. Skyla

**5B. Skyla**

Las nubes desfilaban silenciosa y lentamente por el horizonte que se perdía en la distancia de una profundidad difícil de discernir. El viento corría acariciando la carrocería de la aeronave mientras que el quedo y constante susurrar del motor parecía un discreto susurro casi imperceptible.

―Si mira a su derecha, podrá ver las escarpadas pendientes de Montaña Twist en todo su esplendor ―La voz de Skyla rompió de pronto el silencio, con la dulzura y presencia de una aeromoza, pero manteniendo el control de la avioneta con la pericia y profesionalidad de un capitán. ―Es una lástima que tuviera usted que viajar tan de urgencia, de haber volado durante el atardecer habría usted visto los más hermosos paisajes vespertinos.

En el asiento de a un lado, el pasajero giró el rostro para mirar a la piloto, como si hubiera captado con aquel comentario finalmente su atención. Era un hombre delgado, adulto, de cabello oscuro y ralo y mirada afilada como un cuchillo.

―No hay nada que lamentar, ―respondió Giovanni con un destello maligno en los ojos ―estoy seguro que habrá vistas grandiosas para apreciar allá donde vamos.

El bien vestido caballero usaba unos anchos lentes envinados que, normalmente, servirían para bloquear el reflejo del sol, pero, dado que la dirección en la que estaban viajando no tenía el sol de frente ni en ningún sentido cerca de su rango de visión, lo único que hacían era evitar que las lascivas miradas que el líder del Equipo Rainbow Rocket dirigía hacia el curvilíneo cuerpo de Skyla fueran levemente disimuladas.

Por su parte, Skyla tenía su atención suficientemente ocupada en los controles e instrumentos del aeroplano como para determinar en qué partes de su anatomía los ojos de su pasajero se detenían durante más tiempo. Jamás tuvo demasiado afecto por los uniformes de corte tradicional o las gorras. En su lugar, ella prefería vestir algo mucho más moderno e (irónicamente) aerodinámico.

De un bonito y brillante color azul celeste, la blusa y pantaloncillos de la piloto y líder de gimnasio era ajustados y cómodos, pero no hacían un buen trabajo cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo, pues, aunque con ayuda de sus gruesos guantes, la chica tenia cubierto todo desde el cuello hasta las puntas de sus dedos, su atuendo no cubría ni su vientre ni sus piernas, que lucían destapadas casi desde donde nacían sus muslos hasta bien debajo de la rodilla donde comenzaban sus altas botas sin agujetas. El _look_ lo completaban varias presillas y tirantes que se aferraban uniendo sus distintas prendas y daba la impresión de que más que pilotear una avioneta la chica estaba por saltar en paracaídas.

Por lo demás, Skyla era una chica de piel levemente morena, ojos de azul brillante, cabello pelirrojo intenso peinado en un fleco con dos largos mechones que le caían a los lados de la cara y un moño que sostenía con un prendedor en forma de hélice, un par de senos que sobresalían imponentemente de su complexión de otra manera esbelta, rematada por dos largas piernas de constitución atlética y robusta.

En general, sonreía todo el tiempo y solía prestar mucha atención a que la gran mayoría de los retadores que llegaban al gimnasio de Ciudad Mistralton en realidad iban más para verla en acción que porque buscaran una oportunidad real de competir por una medalla de la Liga. Esto, adicionado al hecho de que la vestimenta ajustada que siempre usaba para medio cubrir su peligrosamente curvilíneo cuerpo de 19 años solía mantener distraída a la competencia, la líder de gimnasio llegó a pensar que era una entrenadora pokémon prodigiosa y que estaba muy por encima del retador y aún del líder de gimnasio promedio.

Esa mañana, un visitante se apareció en su hangar, no buscando desafiarla a una batalla, sino contratar sus servicios como piloto de aeronave. Según este individuo, era imperativo que antes de caer el sol esa tarde, él pudiera llegar al puesto de control abandonado que se encontraba en una de las laderas de Montaña Twist y para ello requería de la destreza de una experimentada piloto y de su veloz aeronave.

Skyla que conocía bien el sitio y jamás rechazaba un desafío interesante cada vez que lo tenía delante acepto habiendo comprobado que la suma que el cliente estaba dispuesto a pagarle era superaba generosamente su tarifa habitual.

―Sé que el aterrizaje en aquel sitio no será fácil. Por eso estoy dispuesto a pagar lo justo por sus sobresalientes capacidades. ―dijo el hombre trajeado cuando la chica estuvo a punto de rechazar tan desproporcionada paga.

Al final, con Skyla sintiéndose halagada por ser considerada para una maniobra tan riesgosa y con Giovanni más que ansioso por llegar a su destino, se pusieron en marcha.

―Solicito permiso para aterrizar, repito, solicito permiso para aterrizar… ―habiendo llegado al sitio, dijo la piloto a través del micrófono de su diadema. Obviamente no hubo respuesta ―Bueno, no se dirá que no hice el intento. No por nada lo llaman puesto de control abandonado.

La risita simpática y el sentido del humor de Skyla recibieron exactamente la misma respuesta que su llamada de radio. Ninguna. Con cara como tallada en piedra, Giovanni espero en el asiento del copiloto hasta que, haciendo gala de su maestría al mando de la avioneta, la pelirroja terminó de acomodar el avión en la angosta y corta pista de aterrizaje que aquel sitio desolado le ofrecía.

Como si no le quedara paciencia alguna, el pasajero de inmediato desabrochó su cinturón, se puso de pie y salió de la cabina.

―Oiga, espere a que el motor se detenga por completo antes de abandonar su asiento… es una disposición de seguridad… ―refunfuñó ella, pero su cliente había desaparecido ya de su vista. La hélice frontal estaba dando sus últimas vueltas cuando se dispuso a desabrochar los cinchos de su asiento, pero antes de que pudiera tan sólo intentarlo, un par de poderosas manos se cerraron sobre su cara, obligándola a aspirar por la nariz y la boca un montón de esporas somníferas contenidas en un fino pañuelo.

La vista de la líder se nubló y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas segundos antes de caer desmayada, evitando golpearse contra el tablero sólo por seguir fuertemente aferrada a su asiento por el cinturón de seguridad.

El rostro de Giovanni finalmente se suavizó mostrando una perversa sonrisa que era aún más aterradora que su indiferencia habitual.

 _Era su turno de estar al mando._

El frio salpicar de una solución para despertar hizo a Skyla recuperar la conciencia poco a poco. Al hacerlo, notó que ya no se encontraba en el avión, sino dentro del pequeño hangar abandonado del centro de control. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y algunas linternas de baterías iluminaban el lugar que aparentemente había sido acondicionado y preparado de antemano recientemente.

Las siguientes dos cosas que notó es que, primero, tenía las manos atadas y sujetas a una cadena que corría por un sistema de poleas, lo que la obligaba a permanecer en una posición con los brazos alzados, muñecas juntas y de rodillas sobre lo que parecía ser una cama amplia y, segundo, que el hombre del traje que la había contratado para llevarlo hasta ahí e su avioneta estaba parado frente a ella, cerca de los controles de las poleas y con un envase de líquido para despertar en las manos.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó la chica forcejeando tratando de liberar sus manos. El intento fue inútil.

―Solamente es la segunda parte de nuestro pequeño viaje. ¿De verdad pensaste que te pagaría todo ese dinero únicamente por tus destrezas como piloto? Son otras de tus capacidades en las que estoy realmente interesado ―sentenció él. Su rostro estaba oscurecido por la luz que entraba desde afuera pegándole de espaldas.

Asustada, la chica intento resistirse nuevamente, intentó gritar, pero aun cuando su voz saliera de las incompletas paredes del puesto de control, rebotaría sin rumbo en las desnudas laderas de las montañas sin encontrar ningún receptor humano en kilómetros a la redonda.

Giovanni, por su parte, no perdió el tiempo, decidido a disfrutar de las maravillosas _vistas_ que tan ansiosamente deseaba en aquel viaje y echando mano de la blusa de la chica, luego de hacer a un lado los tirantes que la sostenían, la levantó revelando los enormes senos rosados de la piloto que, sin el soporte de la ropa al que estaban acostumbrados, cayeron por su propio peso haciendo un pequeño efecto de rebote. En comparación del tenue bronceado de su piel, sus senos casi parecían pálidos, solamente decorados por unos amplios pezones más oscuros.

―B-basta… déjeme ir, ya vio lo que quería ―demandó ella al ver que su cliente se regodeaba excitado a la vista de sus maravillosamente grandes pechos.

―¿Dejarte ir? No he pagado tanto dinero solamente para ver ―se defendió el otro y como si pretendiera dar una demostración, se acercó con descaro a ella y apretándole un seno con cada mano chupo rudamente el pezón de uno de ellos con sus labios.

Skyla lanzó de inmediato lo sonoro grito en respuesta, pero mientras la lujuriosa boca del hombre del traje seguía estimulando sus pezones con labios, lengua y dientes, el quejido pronto se fue transformando en un alargado y anhelante gemido.

Y es que el pasajero estaba jugando con sus tetas a placer, apretándolas, masajeándolas, estrujándolas con sus manos y dedos que no paraban de apretarle aquel pezón que no estaba siendo invadido soezmente por la boca del extraño. Luego, lamia toda la piel del seno con su lengua o metía su rostro en el espacio entre los dos pechos para que le cubrieran la cara entera y poder aspirar fuerte el aroma del escote de la piloto.

―Aléjese de mi… ―exigió ella, tratando de hacer acopio de una actitud amenazadora y una voz fuerte y demandante tanto como pudo. Fracasó ampliamente.

―Qué extraño. Casi sonaba como que lo estabas disfrutando. ¿Te parece si lo averiguamos?

El hombre se levantó, caminó hacia los controles y los operó de manera que la cadena que sostenía maniatada a la chica bajó más, permitiéndole estar de espaldas sobre el lecho.

Ella no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de tratar de incorporarse porque en segundos, ya tenía a Giovanni encima, despojándola de sus pantaloncillos y su ropa interior. Como un total sinvergüenza, el individuo le abrió las piernas e introdujo su dedo índice en la abertura de la chica sin mayor ceremonia.

La pelirroja gritó y se estremeció al sentirse profanada tan de sorpresa, pero al abrir sus ojos de nuevo vio que él sostenía frente a su cara el dedo que le había introducido y luego lo lamia cínicamente como para saborear el lubricante de la chica.

―Te mojaste bastante con tan sólo mamarte las tetas. ¿Me pregunto qué tanto lo harás si hago algo un poco más… _directo_?

Y sin dar más detalles, Giovanni se llevó esta vez dos de sus dedos a la boca y lamiéndolos, los introdujo con fuerza en el interior de la vagina de Skyla, aprovechando para estimularle también el clítoris con su pulgar.

La piloto reaccionó de inmediato, arqueando la espalda y lanzando gemidos y gritos desesperados que lo único que hacían era excitar más a su atacante. La sensación se fue volviendo para ella cada vez más intensa al tiempo que los dedos del sujeto se introducían cada vez más en ella, tocando y acariciando rincones de su interior que ni ella misma había explorado.

Pronto, el dolor se fue volviendo placer y aunque la chica seguía amenazando y rogando que la dejara en paz, ya eran más sus gemidos los que ahogaban sus constantes reclamos y demandas. Por mucho que quiso resistirse, por mucho que trató de evitarlo, sintiéndose infinitamente sucia trató con todas sus fuerzas de no disfrutarlo, de no sentir placer, no en ese lugar, no de esa manera, no con esa persona, pero fue inútil.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y se sacudió violentamente al tiempo que su rostro se torcía en un gesto claro de puro éxtasis y que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones en un largo suspiro que salió de su garganta, dulce y placentero como el de una niñita que duerme encantadora.

Temblorosa y agitada, luego del intenso orgasmo, la líder trató de recuperar el aliento. Ya no sintió los dedos de Giovanni profanándola ni su cara aferrada a sus senos. En su lugar, al abrir los ojos lo descubrió desnudo de la cintura para abajo, colocado sobre la cama encima de ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. El miembro duro y largo de su violador ocupaba el primer plano en su rango de visión y aunque no quiso verlo y apartó la vista tan pronto notó que estaba ahí, él no se lo permitió, sujetándole el rostro con las manos y obligándola a verlo de frente.

―Tú ya gozaste, ¿no? Creo que es mi turno.

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue colocar su pene erecto en el espacio entre los pechos de la pelirroja y sujetando cada uno de ellos con una mano los apretó para obligarlos a comprimir entre su piel su miembro duro. El hombre comenzó a moverse, adelante y atrás, penetrando las generosas y suaves tetas de Skyla. Lo único que la chica alcanzaba a ver era la punta del pene de su agresor emergiendo una y otra vez del rincón entre sus senos apretados. Cada nueva embestida, la chica temía que una desagradable y pegajosa sorpresa lo acompañara al emerger de las profundidades de su escote. No fue tan rápido como ella esperaba, pero eventualmente sucedió. Primero, una gota de líquido seminal brilló en la punta del miembro, luego de algunas embestidas más, el jefe del Equipo RR comenzó a correrse, llenándole la cara, el cabello, el cuello y los senos de una sustancia espesa y blanquecina que sobre la piel desnuda y fría de la pelirroja, le pareció muy caliente.

Giovanni levantó con su dedo un poco del semen que había quedado en la mejilla de la chica y se lo introdujo a ella con todo y su índice entre los labios. Aunque luchó fue en vano y mientras ella tosía violentamente, asqueada por el sabor amargo, él se levantó de sobre la cama y se alejó dándole la espalda.

Ingenuamente, ella esperaba que todo hubiera terminado. Él se había venido, la había echo correrse a ella también, ya no le quedaba más como humillarla. Pero estaba equivocada. Apenas si estaba comenzando.

Las poleas funcionaron nuevamente, esta vez levantándola de la cama de manera que quedara sentada. Sin perder un instante, Giovanni se recostó frente a ella, no sin antes levantar un brazo, alcanzar la cadena y tirar de ella haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de manera que pudo obligar al cuerpo de Skyla a levantarse del lecho tiempo suficiente para que él se colocara debajo, entre sus piernas y al soltar la cadena, la chica cayó con la vagina justo encima del pene de Giovanni, empalándola con su miembro.

La chica volvió a gritar de dolor, pero esta vez, desde el comienzo, su vagina lubricada sintió gran placer también al sentir algo mucho más grueso y largo que los dedos del extraño penetrándola. Él la sujetó con sus manos y la hizo moverse, acariciándole las piernas y los glúteos, masajeándole luego los senos con lascivia. Tiernas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la piloto, mezclándose con el semen que aún le manchaba el cutis al sentir como el tronco duro del violador la perforaba hasta rincones distantes de su interior que no creía posibles. Sentía talvez que ese miembro era demasiado grande para ella y aunque le generaba gran dolor, un cosquilleo de un placer culpable estaba presente en cada embestida. Mientras la violaba, ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. No quería seguir sintiendo ese placer, no quería volver a correrse, esta vez sobre la verga de un abusador. No quería que ese asqueroso líquido que vació en sus senos lo vaciara ahora en su interior, en lo profundo de su vagina.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Ya fuera la posición, las manos de Giovanni acariciándole las nalgas o sus labios chupándole desconsideradamente los pezones o la punta dura de aquel miembro golpeando contra la entrada de su útero, algo de eso, o todo junto la puso al borde de un nuevo clímax, pero aquello que la empujó al abismo de placer absoluto fue sentir el chorro de esperma caliente vaciándose directamente en su sexo.

Fue demasiado para ella, demasiado placer. Se quedó muda sollozando y temblando, colgada de las manos con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama mientras la eyaculación de Giovanni goteaba poco a poco entre sus piernas.

―Ya no más… por favor… ―rogaba en un susurro.

Pero su pasajero tenía corazón de piedra y no estaba dispuesto a venir desde tan lejos para tener un esparcimiento tan breve.

Las poleas volvieron a rechinar y la cadena se desenvolvió en su sitio, haciendo que la líder quedara esta vez con rodillas y codos sobre la sabana. Giovanni contempló su trasero grande y redondo, un largo rato, deleitándose en el cambio de coloración de su piel donde sus glúteos no lucían ese bronceado que cubría el resto de su cuerpo que llevaba comúnmente descubierto.

Con una nueva erección, la sujetó fuerte y lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes preparándose para el impacto, decidida a ya no gritar y ya no disfrutarlo. Pero fue en vano. Siendo tomada desde atrás, aun cuando ya había sentido su pene duro, aun cuando ya lo había tenido bien al fondo en su vagina, en esa posición el miembro de su cliente se sentía más duro, más grande y su vagina parecía estar más apretada. No hubo resistencia ya que valiera. No le quedaba ya más energía para aguantarse. Los gemidos, suspiros y gritos de placer salieron de la boca de Skyla sin restricción alguna al tiempo que jadeaba con la boca abierta y sacando la lengua. Giovanni la poseía violentamente, apareándose con ella como un pokemon salvaje. A ella le pareció que en fue la vez que la penetración duró más, pero al final, el extraño terminó venirse en su interior, vaciando una nueva carga caliente. La pelirroja se sentía repleta, aterrada ante la idea de que con tanto semen dentro, seguramente acabaría quedando preñada.

Ese temor apareció en la mente de Skyla al tiempo que Giovanni echaba mano del pañuelo que guardaba en su saco y se lo ponía sobre la boca y la nariz a la piloto, mandándola de nuevo a dormir. Esta vez, dejaría que despertara sola, eso le daría tiempo suficiente para desatarla y alejarse valiéndose de las habilidades aéreas de alguno de sus pokémon.

Cuando despertara, ya sin las cadenas y habiendo oscurecido, la chica podría tomar su avión y volar de vuelta a la ciudad, llevando consigo más que sólo recuerdos de su aventura. Esto lo notaría cuando, en alguna turbulencia, su aeronave se sacudiera y sintiera el semen de Giovanni dando un vuelco aun en su interior.


End file.
